What Do I Say
by Krystal1989
Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G
1. Ch 1 How it Started

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Chapter One-What Do I Say

It was strange today, sitting in the Great Hall. I felt the familiar burning sensation of somebody staring straight at me. I didn't know it was you at least not at first. I'm looking around the room now. I glance from table to table trying to determine who it is that is glaring so intensely at me. When I feel your gaze shift I finally look away letting my eyes settle back down on my eggs and bacon. I wait. I munch softly on my bacon pretending to be in deep conversation with my housemate next to me, Louise Avana. In my opinion she is extremely dull witted and annoying. I think she can tell I am not really listening to her summer and how her muggle father taught her dog how to open a refrigerator and grab him a drink. I nod and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"O yes that sounds just amazing Louise." I say trying to convince her and whoever is staring that I do care about her stupid dog and his dumb tricks. Her face lights up as she continues to gush about his amazing abilities and keen sense of smell.

"Don't you think it is just amazing Ginny? I mean dogs are just so smart and they just pick up on so much!" She continues on for a while longer. At this point I'm ready to just forget the whole thing when I feel it again, that strong gaze of yours. I am faster than you this time. My eyes glance up just in time to meet your steel grey eyes. That look, that look you give me was the same one we shared in the broom closet just a week ago.

Flashback:

His hands were smooth has they moved up my back, his kiss was rough and he held me there with his lips. I couldn't pull away. I should, I need to. This is getting too far, I can't start feel for him. No, get your head in the game Weasley. I shake it off and throw myself into the kiss. Needless to say, I didn't stop it.

"Red, we need to talk about what is happening here." Draco said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. It was very different than what had happened moments ago.

"Draco, I thought we knew what this was. We are shagging, just shagging." I said adjusting his tie and making it look perfect. He pushed his hand through is perfect blonde hair.

"I just want to make sure you are feeling the same as before." He said bending down to grab her tie.

"Why would it change?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Why did you start this Red?" Draco asked staring intently.

"I am dying Draco. I am dying and I just want to enjoy my life while I can because one of these days I won't be living." Ginny said letting the secret she has kept hidden flow from her lips.

"We are all dying Red but that does-"

"No Draco, I mean I'm sick. I have this thing called a tumor. It is in my brain and I am taking special drugs to try and kill it but so far nothing. All the drugs do is make me sick and I have these horrible pains in my head. The Healers do not think I have more than 6 months to a year if the tumor doesn't shrink. So I just want this to be sex because we can't ever be anything else because I am dying." I explained I knew I was crying. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. Draco just stood there and stared at me. Then he did the strangest thing and reached out to me. He pulled me into this bone crushing hug. He held me so tightly, never before had he held me so tightly.

"Who all knows?" He asked me. I wrap my arms around him and hold him so tightly.

"My family, the teachers and very few friends." I tell him. "Please don't tell anybody." I am pleading with him. I look up at his steel gray eyes. I saw this look in his eyes a look he has never given me.

"O Ginny, I would never tell." He breathed out in a hushed whisper and kissed me. We then started on round two.

End of Flashback

I never knew just how bad I would feel after, or how alive I felt during it. I knew our little relationship had to end soon. Then again I'm not sure I even consider this a relationship. Whatever it is I am enjoying myself to much to stop. Last time, well that was so close. I can't believe we weren't caught. It is getting to risky and we are getting to comfortable with each other. It is time to end it. What started out as an innocent and somewhat hasty kiss outside of the potions room as really spiraled into something I don't know if I can handle. No, it is time to say goodbye. I'll tell him tonight just one more time couldn't hurt. My housemates are getting up and leaving the 6th years have started heading to class. I better follow them. I don't want to be the late one.

I grab up my bag and race for the door to the potions room. My head is spinning and I need some fresh air quick. The all too familiar feelings of a migraine have begun to fill my senses. As I race out of the dungeons I slam right into a man. Those two arms I have grown so accustomed to wrap around me. I stutter out a thank you as I raise my eyes to meet his. I know him, I would know the feel of this arms anywhere. I would know the light touch he uses with me, the smell of his skin and that slight wood smell from the wood burning fireplace in his dorm. I know him. I feel so safe and so normal for just a moment. Sadly that moment is fleeting and I have to remain me. I have to keep that barrier right where it is. I tear my eyes from his gaze, mumble a quick thank you again and an apology and rush away before he is forced to make a harsh comment that I know I am unable to bear, and he is unable to mean.

I gulp in the fresh air as I hit the front lawn. The spinning in my brain has righted for just a moment. Then out of nowhere I feel that urge. I move as quickly as I can behind some nearby shrubbery as I allow for the flow of vomit to exit my body. I've been sick like this for a few months now. I keep telling myself that the healers said all of this was normal. That this is what happens when you go through chemotherapy. I never knew that this existed. I never would have known of these dreadful things that plagued muggles all the time. It was so rare for them to form in wizards and witches. If only she had known that the last time she rode her broom would change her forever.

Flashback:

Summer vacation had just started and the whole family was gathered at the Weasley home. Bill and Fleur had even come all the way from France to be there. Fleur was getting rounder as they eagerly expected their first child. The twins decided a nice welcome home game was in order and the Weasley seven plus Harry headed out to their homemade pitch in the back garden. At the sound of the game whistle Ginny lifted into the air and the game begun.

I raced through the air. I always loved the air whipping my long red hair around. Ron was hovering in front of our makeshift quidditch goals. I could hear the faint calls of my parents and Hermione on the ground cheering for me. I couldn't help but laugh and grip the quaffle tighter racing towards Ron. I could see the goal I was aiming for. I set it directly in my sights. I didn't even see the bludger come rushing out of left field. I do remember the loud crack it made when it snapped the front of my broom in half. The moment of fright when I knew I was quickly losing control of the broom. I remember the ground coming faster and faster and I remember feeling powerless to stop it. The smash I made when I hit the grass that was painful. I can still smell the wet grass as I pushed myself up. Trying to calm everybody and tell them I was alright. It wasn't until Hermione pointed out the very large bruise already forming on my side that I had a twinge of worry. I just pushed it off and told them if I was ever going to play for a real team then I needed to prepare to go down a time or two.

We didn't play again for the rest of the summer after that. Two weeks went by and not only did the bruise not go away but it got worse. Finally mum forced dad to take me to the hospital. We sat in the waiting room waiting for a healer to call my name.

"Ginerva Weasley" a pale blonde healer called from the doorway. I stood up slowly and walked towards her. Mum put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze and dad walked behind us. We followed the healer into a cold sterile room. After I was settled on the cold table I looked over at my mum.

"Excuse me, will you be giving us Ginny's results?" Mum asked staring intently at the pale blonde.

"No, the head healer shall be in just a moment. I'll go check on her status." With the last statement she hurried out of the room. There was an eerie quiet that settled over the room. It only took five minutes before the head healer arrived by those moments seemed like hours.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Healer Johns. I am here to give you the results of the test we ran when you got here. I am afraid I have some regretful news." She said calmly and laid a soft hand on my knee.

"I'm sorry what does regretful news mean exactly?" Mum asked tears springing to her eyes.

"Well, Ginny has a very rare condition in the Wizarding world. She has a tumor in her brain." Healer Johns began to explain.

"A tumor?" asked dad softly.

"Yes it is a mass. It is in her brain and is growing. That is what has been causing the headaches and the bruise not healing. Now from the images that we have we can see it is quite invasive." Healer Johns continued to explain it and explain the treatment. I continued to stare straight ahead. After she explained that in order to get the tumor out we needed to shrink it. The best way to do that was to use chemotherapy to shrink it. They continued to talk about me. I finally decided to interject.

"Healer Johns, when will be begin this treatment?" I asked.

"Well Ginny, I think it is best to start immediately." Healer Johns continued to talk about it. Towards the end of the conversation I agreed and we started treatment that afternoon.

End of Flashback

The air was calming. It was quiet outside. A slight chill was in the air. The end of October was approaching fast. I stood slowly resting my back against the cold stone of the castle. I heard a noise and my gaze shifted to my right. Draco was pushing his way behind the bush I was hiding behind.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to check on you." He said a little shy. He noticed the vomit and concerned filled his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. I have been through this before. Why do you care even care Draco." I asked feeling anger building.

"You know why I care." He said. I back away, trying to avoid all contact with him. All I am really thinking about is brushing my teeth. He however looks like he has something else on his mind.

"We are just shagging Draco. There is no need for you to rush out here like some knight looking to rescue a damsel. I don't need your protection. What will your housemates say if they discover that you are shagging a Weasley, or even worse consoling one?" The anger I feel is seeping into my words. I know that he doesn't hate me. I know he doesn't care about my blood status. I know that it all comes from his father. I know all of this from the way he holds me at night. The sweet nothings he whispers in my ear and that look. It is the same look we shared in the broom closet, the great hall at breakfast and several nights in the past. I know all of this and yet I can't stop the anger. I am so mad all the time. How do I explain it's because I want things I'll never get? I can't. I have to just be mad. I am hoping I'll push him away. I can't have him hurt.

"You and I both know it is more than that Red. Stop lying to yourself and let me care about you." He demands taking a step towards me.

"I can't." I squeak out. The tears have started pooling in my eyes again. When is he going to let this go. He knows the truth here. I push out from behind the bush and he follows me still several steps behind me.

"Fine, you don't want me to care about you. I am going to break some news to you but, you don't get to make that choice. I am not going to stop caring just because you don't want me too. I am so into you Red. I never thought this would happen. When you kissed me outside the potions class I never saw this happening. Sure I knew by the heat of that kiss that there would be more, plenty more. I thought that we would shag a few times and move on from each other. The last thing I ever thought would happen would be for me to fall so madly in love with you that I can't sleep if I don't kiss you goodnight. I didn't know that every second I spent with you would push me further into your arms. I didn't know that your smile was addicting or that when your eyes glisten when you talk about quidditch it would make me melt. How was I supposed to know that you were the funniest, sweetest, most kind hearted person I would ever meet? How was I supposed to know that I would fall in love with you! I get it Red, I do. You are dying and don't want anything serious. I mean I get it. I however am not dying and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I will not let you slip away from me. I won't. You don't get to die and you do not get to leave me here without you. No I won't let that happen. So ok Gin you can keep at arms distance. You can say you are just trying to protect me. It is too late for that. I am hooked. I'm yours. I love you my sweet, darling, perfect little Red and I am not going anywhere." Draco stood there breathing heavily after his speech. He just stared at me. I know he is waiting for an answer. I just can't stop the tears that now flow freely.

"You love me?" I manage to choke out. He is crosses the short distance between us in a matter of seconds. His arms wrapped around and held me to him. My head resting on his chest and he tucked my head under his chin. I could feel his body shaking as he gripped me tight.

"My perfect Red, I'll do anything and everything for you. I will keep you alive. I will not let you die. I am going to find a cure for this. I am going to find somebody who can help you. You are my everything. I am going to rock your world. I am never letting go. I am it. You are it. You are the one I want. Nothing, nobody in heaven, hell or on this earth is going to keep me from you. You have the power Red. Please Red, let me have you. We will get through this." He pulled away and looked at me.

"Red?" He whispered. I stare into his eyes and I can see the truth behind his words. I know he waiting on an answer from me. I cry harder.

"Oh Draco, I am sorry. I should have ended this a long time ago. " I said. I felt his heart shatter. I felt him start to pull away. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You want me to go right?" He said to me. His eyes averted my gaze looking everywhere but me.

"NO! I don't want you to go. I love you! I just don't want you hurt and now you will be." I exclaimed tightening hold on him.

"You want me to stay?" He whispers.

"Until my last breath." I tell him. His eyes light up and he places a sweet kiss right on my lips.

"If I have my way, that won't be for a very long time Gin." He claimed.

"I hope your right Draco." I respond. I know I love him. I have known for a while. We have shared very heartfelt conversations.

"We Malfoys are rarely wrong Ginny." He replied with that soft smirk coming to his lips. "We should get out of here. Let's head down to my dorm." His light kisses trail up my neck ending with a soft bite on my ear lobe.

"O yes, I think that would be best." I smile and he leads me towards the castle.

Ron/Hermione/Harry POV

Ginny just disappeared after running into Malfoy. Shortly after her departure he followed her. Hermione being the concerned friend she was insisted they go find Ginny.

"Ron I am telling you they came out here." Harry exclaimed looking around for the youngest Weasley.

"I don't see her anywhere Harry." Ron replied. Right as they were about to go inside they heard Ginny talking to somebody. They quietly move over to hear what they were saying. The golden trio stayed quiet and listen to Ginny speak her peace. When she stormed out of the bush and made a break towards the castle the trio dove into the bush she and Malfoy had just vacated. They listened intently as Draco bared his soul to Ginny.

"OMG! Malfoy just told Ginny he loved her." Ron exclaimed trying to free himself from the bush to go save his sister. Hermione grabbed the arms of both boys.

"Shhh listen, he is explaining" Hermione insists on silence and continues to listen to Malfoy spill. After Ginny and Draco talk and disappear into the castle Hermione looks at the boys. "Well that was new news." She said slowly.

"I can't believe it, my sister and Malfoy. They are shagging!" Ron hollered looking quiet disgruntled.

"Ron, I don't think they are just shagging. It sounds like Ginny really loves him, and he loves her." Harry said slowly, gaging the reaction of his best friend.

"What do I do?" Ron asked. He looked over and Hermione for guidance.

Ginny POV

Draco and I split before heading to his room. Sadly the student rushing to class reminded us that we too had to make appearances. Nobody seemed to notice us together. We split quietly. As I make my way to potions I let my mind wander. I think of it. I think that if there is anybody that can make it happen it would be him. He would be the one to find the cure for my condition. I enter the room just after class starts. Snape glares at me as I slide into my seat.

"20 point from Gryffindor and detention tonight at 7pm sharp Ms. Weasley." Snape drawled before writing the text book pages on the board. Of course I thought and lugged the advanced potions book from my bag. It hit the desk with a loud thud and Snapped whirled around eyes locking onto me, "make that 30 point." He added before turning smugly back to the board. I could hear the groans of my fellow classmates. They don't blame me just Snape. Everybody hates him well except for Slytherin. Draco loves his godfather. I wonder what Snape would do if he ever found out the things I do with his godson. That thought brings a smile to my face and I turn to the page indicated on the board.

"Ms. Weasley please come to my desk." Snape's voice rang out over the sounds of stools scrapping and bags being packed. I huffed up to the front of the class.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked quietly staring him straight in the eye. He waited patiently until each student had left the room.

"Ms. Weasley I didn't think to ask if you had your um, treatments tonight at the hospital wing?" Snape asked and for a fleeting moment I thought I saw a look of concern in his eyes.

"No Professor, my next treatment is tomorrow afternoon while the rest of the students are still in their classes." I said. It was no secret that Snape knew. To the best of my knowledge the entire teaching staff had been made aware of the tumor slowing taking over my brain.

"Well, I made this potion for you. It is to quell the sickness that comes after it. It may not cure it entirely. I have never actually tried it myself, but with your help maybe we can work toward something to actually fix it." Snape pushed a vial towards me filled with a thick crimson liquid.

"Thank you." I managed. This was a shock to me and tears filled my eyes. I never would have thought Snape would take the time to do something this nice for me.

"You shouldn't have to go through this." He said to me. There was a moment of silence between the two of us. It was a fleeting moment and immediately following he said, "Don't forget. 7pm right here."

"Yes Professor, and thank you again." I clutched he vial in tightly in my hand and scuttled out the door and the second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs began filling the room.

The rest of my day passed smoothly. I did notice that when I sat down in advanced arithmancy with Hermione she seemed very off, almost like she didn't know what to say to me. She spent the entire class with her nose so far into her text book I was certain she was actually touching the pages with her nose. Dinner was just as weird. Harry refused to make eye contact and Ron kept acting like he had something to say then changing his mind.

I ate quickly knowing that I had detention right after. I left the great hall with the Ron quick on my heels.

"Gin, wait I need to talk to you." Ron called out. I spun and looked at him.

"Well talk fast. I have to get to detention with Snape." I explained readjusting my bag.

"Let's go in here." He motioned to an empty classroom and led the way. I followed confused as to what was going on.

"Ok, we are here. What is going on?" I ask cautious as to where this is going.

"I know about you and that Slytherin scum." Ron fumed.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to play it off.

"You heard me Ginny. I overheard your conversation after breakfast today." He hollered at me.

"You overheard me? How could you have overheard me when you should have been heading to Charms?" I yelled back.

"We saw you leaving the castle and we saw him follow you. We wanted to make sure you were ok. Then we heard him profess his love to you and then you tell him you love him too. He knows Gin? How long has this been going on?" Ron was adamant.

"The first week I kissed him in front of the potions room. Yes he knows and yes Ron I do love him." I figure at this point it can't help me to lie so I just go with the truth.

"The first week, how?" He asked I could see he was not going to calm down anytime soon.

"I left my book in the potions classroom and it was late, probably about 8 by the time I realized it. I snuck down to the potions room and he was there. It just kind of happened. Then it kept happening and then well, you know the rest. I won't lie to you and tell you that I am sorry. I do love him. He is not as bad as we thought. He is just as pressured by his family to join Voldemort as we are to fight against him. So try to be understanding. You can be mad as you want Ronald. I am not ending it. So get on board or get off." I yelled. I rushed out of the room. As it was I was already late for my detention. What a great way to start my first detention of the year.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alright people, tell a lady what you think?

~Ashtin


	2. Ch 2 Detention

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Ch. 2- Detention

I fly down the corridor. I can't believe I am going to be late to my first detention of the year, and with Snape. Ugh could this get any worse? Stupid Ron. Why does he always have to butt into my life. Can't he just let me live my life? I run right past Professor McGonagall and a first year coming out of her classroom. O no, I guess it can get worse.

"Don't run in the halls Ms. Weasley." I hear Professor McGonagall call out to me as I rushed my way towards the dungeons.

"Sorry Professor, I'm late!" I call over my shoulder and disappear down the stairs. I can see her face in my mind. I am sure I'll hear from her later. I stop just short of the classroom door. I try to catch my breath. I am not as fit as I use to be. This whole brain tumor thing is really putting a damper on my once simple and easy going teenage life. Once I finally catch my breath and am able to stand straight and not sound like I'm dying I reach for the knob. On the other side of the door I hear hushed voices and I freeze. I scoot just a little closer to the door in order to hear the conversation inside.

"Did you give her the potion?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes Draco I did. I don't know why you are getting so involved in this. You have to be aware that this may end, badly." Snape replied his voice full of concern.

"Yes I understand what could happen, and you already know why I am so involved. You know I have to save her I just have to." His voice sounded strained. I can just imagine him running his hands through his blonde hair.

"I know you love her. I don't exactly know how that happened and I don't care to know, that is strictly your business. I am just glad you finally told me what or should I say who was keeping you from your studies. Have you found anything in your readings yet?" Snape remarked.

"No, I found a book in the library about muggle illnesses. It talks a little about tumors and cancer. There were some extra details on what they do to treat it that Gin didn't tell me. Gin was telling me that when it is small enough some muggle healers are going to cut into her brain and try to remove it. She said they can't remove it until it has shrunk a considerable amount from where it is now. I am so worried Severus. If she dies, I don't know what I will do. I can't believe this happened, and to me. I never saw this coming." I can't see Draco but I can picture his face in my mind and in my mind he looks scared.

"I know you are. Your secret is safe with me. We will find something to help her. I have never seen you so happy. I was very surprised when you finally told me Draco." I wait a few minutes before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Professor Snape's voice rings out clearly. I open the door to see Draco calmly sitting at a table his eyes look a tad pink. I shoot him a small smile which he returns. The smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Ah Ms. Weasley, you are late again."

"I'm sorry professor there was an incident with my brother. I understand it is not an excuse that is what happened. What is it you would like me to do professor?" I ask him dropping my bag in an open chair next to Draco. I take off my cloak and wrap it around the chair.

"You are right, that is no excuse. I'll add an extra hour tonight. Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy will be conducting your detention tonight as I have a meeting with the Headmaster I forgot about. Mr. Malfoy, I will return at 10 sharp not a moment before and not a moment after. Do you understand?" Snape asked while packing up his desk.

"Yes Professor. I understand." Draco looked so comfortable. He was resting in his chair wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Ms. Weasley, listen to Mr. Malfoy. Maybe you could try to be timely from here on out." Snape quickly left the room slamming the door behind him. I turned to look at Draco and I am pulled against him in a bone crushing hug. I look up with a soft smile.

"Thank you." I say and I place a soft kiss on his lips.

"For what?" His eyes filled with confusion.

"For loving me." I smile and his mouth captures mine. We stay like that standing in the middle of the potions room kissing. Just standing there wrapped in his arms I feel so safe. It is almost like the world isn't some evil place and I am not slowly dying. After several minutes I pull from his grasp.

"Hey where are you going?" He complains. His smile replaced with a playful pout.

"I need to do my detention chores before Snape gets back or I am toast. Why are you smiling like that?" I ask. He is standing there grinning at me like a weirdo.

"This is your detention, hanging out with me, actually tutoring me in Arithmancy. I am just horrible at it and you are so advanced you are at a 7th year level. So I found a way to help us both starting with this detention." He seemed pretty happy with himself. He plopped back down into his previous chair and pulled me onto his lap. "Besides I am running this detention and I order you to give me at least a 20 minute snogging."

"Well, Professor Snape did tell me to do as you say. I guess I must follow the rules." I smile and dip my head down to kiss him again.

By the time we came up for air more than 20 minutes had passed. I push off of Draco in a quick movement and sit down in my own chair. He smiled at me and I beamed at him. I lean in to give me a small kiss right on the edge of his nose and then busied myself with getting my books out and preparing to help him study.

He followed my gesture reaching down and pulling his own books, parchment and quill out of his bag. I scooted closer to him, just so that our knees were touching, and begun to help him pour into this notes. The rest of the time passed very quickly. By the end of our study session he had already started to understand more than when we started.

"You know Red, you are actually a very good teacher. I have learned from the hour and a half with you then I have in the class for years now. I think it is time to stop the lesson for the day. My head is starting to hurt" Draco said rubbing his temples to emphasizes the fake pain he is magically experiencing.

"O, you poor baby" I laugh. "I guess we can be done. Do you really think I'm a good teacher?" I watch him as he cleans up around the desk.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." He explains as he roughly shoves his materials back into his bag.

"I thought about teaching." I explained placing my materials in my bag as well.

"You should." Draco dropped into his chair and motioned for me to sit beside him. Using his feet he pulled a stool closer to him and rested his feet on it. After wiping down out workspace I slide into my chair and life my legs to rest my feet on him. His fingers began playing a light dance on my leg. He was letting his finger slide just over where the top of my sock ended. Every time he would allow his fingers to touch the skin I would receive a shiver up my spine every time. I could feel a familiar ache start to grow.

"So tell me what it was like with so many siblings." Draco asked.

"It wasn't always easy. I was so young when Bill and Charlie left I hardly remember a time when we all lived at home. Being the only girl was never easy. My parents always worried about me the most and all the boys in my primary school never talked to me because I had so many older brothers. I tried to tell them nothing would happen but they were too scared to believe me. There is hardly any privacy at all. However being the only girl had its perks. I got to pick my room because of it. We all have our own rooms except Fred and George but they want it that way. O man, when I was little I would hear them in there scheming and plotting. More than once they lit the house on fire with their underage and totally unreliable magic. It was great. Mum would always throw the largest fits at them. Dad works a lot because well, seven kids, he kind of had too. We don't have a lot of money and a lot of things I had were second or third person, but Ron had it worst. I at least get new clothes because I am a girl. It is better now that the boys are almost all gone. I wouldn't change it through. I love my brothers all so much. Ron though, he gets really bad and super annoying. I think it is because we are so close in age. Charlie is my favorite I think. When I was little he would come home on holiday from school and he would spend the whole time with me. We are pretty close. It's a poor life but it's a life rich with love and I am never really alone. It's great. What about you? Weren't you ever lonely in that big house of yours?"

"All the time. I teased your family so much because of how jealous I was. I have always been alone. I am not exactly like my father so we butt heads a lot. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and I want nothing to do with it. I have always wanted somebody to play with." Draco looks away from me. I put my hand on his and give it a light squeeze.

"Does that mean you want a family?" I ask him trying to be as smooth and nonchalant as possible.

"Yes, don't you? Oh gods, do you want seven kids?!" He exclaimed laughter ending the sentence.

"No way! Not seven, but I do want kids, emphasis on the s. I want at least two or maybe three kids." I reply giggling along with him.

"I could do three." He says. His eyes meet mine and we sit like that in pure silence. The electricity between us is engulfing. I just want to kiss him but at that exact moment I hear a small cough from the doorway. We jump a foot apart. Snape is standing in the doorway with a soft expression on his face.

"I think that will be all Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Weasley, do try to be timely won't you. I would hate to have to do this again." Snape starred coolly at us.

"Yes Professor." Draco and I replied in unison and slipped past him. We head down the corridor and I can feel Snape watching us the whole way down.

"Straight to your common rooms you two!" He calls out to us. We stop and look back at him. Draco takes me hand a smirks at Snape.

"Of course Professor" He responds and pulls me around the corner. I swear I could hear Snape sigh from all the way down the hall. As soon as we are safe from his view Draco pulls me into an alcove behind a giant statue.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked his hands skimming in all the right places. I can hardly breathe. I just want to be as close to him as possible.

"Yes" I breathe and together we head to the Head Boys room.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry this chapter is about half as long as the first, but don't worry I shall make it up to you with the third chapter. Enjoy!

~Ashtin


	3. Ch 3 Treatment

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Ch. 3- Treatment

I am pulled from my sleep by an uncomfortable heat. Draco's is arm holding me tightly against his burning body. It is early morning and the fire has slowly died allowing a small glow to fill the room from the fire's last burning embers. I slide as softly as I can out from underneath Draco's arm and grab his button up shirt from the floor. I scuttle over to the fire place and add wood and a little air to bring it roaring back to life. I glance over at Draco and he is still peacefully sleeping. I have about an hour to sneak up to my common room and into bed before everybody else wakes up.

I start to locate my clothing from the night before when a better thought occurs to me. I can go straight to the Great Hall from here. That would be easier and I could play it off as I woke up early. I always keep my curtains drawn anyway so nobody would even know. I'll need a shower first.

I rummage through the armoire that holds his spare towels and find a luxurious green towel. His bathroom is amazing, white marble countertops with two sinks, a giant jetted soak in tub big enough for six people and a large two person white and green stone shower with a glass door. The shower has several jets and waterfall nozzles placed perfectly in the stone. I notice that by the second sink is a spare toothbrush, comb and some red hair ties, hmm convenient. I turn on the shower and let it warm up to the needed temperature. I strip off Draco's shirt and let the warm water wash away last evening's activities. I don't take too long. I still have to make myself presentable. After cleaning myself off I wrap myself in the fluffy towel. I hear a soft moan come from the bedroom. I peak my head out and see Draco is reaching for me in his sleep. It won't be long until he wakes. I cast a quick drying charm on my hair and wrap my towel around myself. As I am in the middle of brushing my teeth Draco opens the door dressed in nothing but the bed sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Way to wake me up Red." He yawns. "We could have taken a fun shower together."

"If we did that you and I both know we would never make it to class." I smile cheerily.

"True, but still it would have been fun." He drawled. Reaching behind me he turns on the shower. Draco climbs in and I move to his room to dress. After making sure my tie looks good and my uniform isn't rumpled I head back into the bathroom to find Draco leaning over the sink shaving. I take a moment to stop and stare at him. He is so perfect in that moment. I am going to want to remember this later. I take my place by my sink and brush my hair. Several clumps of hair have begun to fall out. I reach into the sink and pick up several long strands of my hair. I feel the pressure of tears in my eyes and I can't stop when they start to flow down my face. Before I can say a word Draco pulled me against him and is rubbing my back in slow circles. I sob into his chest and he holds me tighter.

"I am going to be hideous." I cry. I don't want to see him anymore. I can no longer ignore the fact that in a few weeks' time I will have lost all of my hair.

"Hey Red now you listen to me, you are gorgeous. You are by the far the prettiest witch I have ever met. You are going to be beautiful no matter what." Draco whispered lovingly into my ear. He knew this was coming. I told him about the chemo making me lose all my hair. He must have been waiting for the signs of my hair falling out. I cry harder.

"You are not going to want me if I am bald." I cry.

"I will never stop wanting you. I love you Gin and you and I are going to make it through this." He held me while I slowly gained my composure.

"Thank you Draco." I wiped the moisture from my face.

"Always." He smiled and kissed me softly. After the kiss released me and I continued to ready myself for the day. I secure my hair into a bun I notice, ignoring the strands that fall in to the sink. I wash my face to rid myself of the tears. I check myself one last time in the mirror.

"I have to go love. I need to beat everybody to the Great Hall so they all just think I woke up early." I tell Draco. He smiles at me and touches my cheek softly.

"Ok babe, you have your treatment this afternoon right?" He confirms taking my hand in his.

"2PM this afternoon, it's going to be a blast." I say sarcastically. "Bye love." I reach up and give him a quick kiss before slipping back into the bedroom. I hear the sink going again and I slowly ease myself out of his portrait hole. I look up and down the hall before slipping into it and making my way to the library. I figure it will look like I came from there just for safe measure.

By time I do the full loop around the library and make to the Great Hall Draco is at his table. I can see he has been looking for me. A quick wink and smile is all he needs to calm his nerves. I find a seat next to Colin and make myself comfortable.

"Morning Gin, long time no see." Colin smiled filling his plate with food.

"Yea I know. I'm sorry Colin I have been so busy lately. With all these 7th level classes I'm struggling." I smile back digging into my french toast.

"Well, that is what you get being the smartest witch in our year." Colin grinned slapping me on the back.

"I guess that is true. I did kind of sign up for it. I thought taking a few of the 7th level classes wouldn't be too bad. I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into. It's a good thing I didn't sign up for the 7th years potions. I think I might really drown then." I told Colin.

"Yea, I can understand that." Colin laughed out loud and we continued our easy going banter. I had missed him. We were such good friends last year. I have just been so wrapped up in my own stuff I forgot about those around me. As our conversation continued the golden trio wandered into the hall. They chose to sit right behind me. Ron looked everywhere but at me and Harry stared right at his eggs. Hermione however, she offered the olive branch.

"Good morning Gin, are we still on for Sunday afternoon?" She asked buttering a piece of toast.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you say 2pm in the library, by the restricted section?" I confirmed.

"Yes that sounds lovely." She smiled back.

"Well I must be off to Care of Magical Creatures, I'll see you three in Defense Against Dark Arts. Colin are you coming?" I asked standing up and grabbing my bag.

"I can't Gin, I forgot I left my book upstairs. I'll meet you there though." Colin headed for the doors not glancing back.

"You better hurry!" I called out causing him to pick up his pace a little bit. I giggled and turned back to the group. Ron refused to even acknowledge me. I bent and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Ronald I forgive you, and one day you will forgive me too." I whispered in his ear before heading off to class.

As I stepped out of the Great Hall I saw Pansy Parkinson and her group of Slytherin dirt bags headed my direction. I am no in the mood to deal with these losers today. I try to make my way around them but of course Pansy won't be stopped by that.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a Weasl." Pansy exclaimed.

"Out of my way Parkinson." I snarled. I wanted to do some reading before class started and she was already in my way.

"What is wrong carrot top? Got somewhere to be?" She laughed. My annoyance level was rising quickly.

"If you don't get out of my face you are going to regret it." I say standing to my full height.

"O yes I am shaking in my shoes. Hey Draco!" Pansy focuses on Draco who is coming up from the left. She reaches out her filthy hands and rests them on his robes.

"How many time do I have to tell you to not touch me Parkinson." Draco growled removing her hands from his robes.

"Drakie stop being silly, you know once we marry I'll have to touch you all the time." She whined.

"Not on my life Parkinson." Draco shot back. While they were in their battle of words I took that chance to move around Parkinson. I caught Draco's eye as I slipped out the door and sent him a grateful smile. He winked and continued to remind Parkinson that it was never going to happen.

My classes for the morning went smoothly. Defense Against Dark Arts was awkward. Hermione and I talked while Ron tried to pretend not to care and Harry tried to cheer up Ron. By the time lunch rolled around I was starved. I reached into my bag to check for my Charms homework for after lunch and noticed I left it up in the dormitory.

"I'll catch up to you later Hermione I need to go get my Charms work. I can't afford to miss another assignment. If I do I am pretty sure Professor Flitwick will have my head." I laughed and separated from the group. I reach the common room in no time. I gathered my materials and headed back down to the Great Hall to attempt to fit in some food.

I was right outside the Great Hall when I was snatched into an empty broom closet by my favorite blonde.

"Draco, I have to get some lunch. I have my treatment and if I go into with an empty stomach it is way worse." I complained reaching around him to try and escape.

"I know that." He grinned at me.

"Well then why in the bloody he-"I start to lecture but he cuts me off and presents me with my favorite sandwich and an apple. A huge smile splits my face.

"I love you" He says kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I say before pulling him in for a real kiss. After our brief snog session I tore into my sandwich. Draco overturned a bucket giving me something to sit on. I ate quickly and he just watched me, a beautiful smile gracing his face.

"I am sorry about Pansy. I want you to know there is a better chance in me turning into a merman then me marrying her." He told me, his grey eyes capturing my brown eyes.

"You would be a beautiful merman." I smile.

"I am serious." He exclaims. "I would never marry her."

"I know." I said simply and finish my apple. "I have one last class before my treatment. I'll see you after dinner down by the lake?" I asked kissing him quickly.

"Yea down by the lake." He confirmed softly as I duck out of the broom closet. I made it to Charms with no problems. I like Charms. I sit next to Colin and we laugh throughout the class. I forgot how easy it was to talk to him.

"So, tell my Ginny, where have you been lately and be honest." Colin explained we have been released for the practical portion of this class.

"I had some pretty big news over the summer. Needless to say it has been very time consuming." I explained.

"O so that must have been when you and Malfoy became a thing." Colin said casually.

"O no, that didn't start until- wait what?" I was shocked. How did he know? If he knew who else knew, Oh My Merlin.

"Don't worry. I think I am the only one who has it figured out. I won't tell." Colin was so easy going about it.

"How do you know?" I ask. I need to know.

"I see the way he looks at you when nobody else is looking. It was the same look he was giving you this morning while we were eating. He has it bad for you, so how long?" We have given up practicing and are just talking. Professor Flitwick is way more concerned with the other students.

"Let's start at the beginning. It is long and I am going to give you a very brief description. I'll tell you more later. So here we go. I am sick like super sick. I have this thing that muggles call a brain tumor. It is this mass of tissue in my brain and it is killing me. Well I am taking these medicines, kind of like a potion, and we are trying to shrink it so some muggle healers can get it out of my head. Anyways with the whole me dying thing, I wanted to make sure I was living my life to the fullest. Well you know that I have crushed on Draco hard for years now. Our first week of classes I kissed him right outside the potions room. At first it was just shagging. Then the longer we were together the more we learned about each other and well, now we are where we are." I finished looking at him and waiting for a response. Colin was really quiet for a while.

"Are you happy?" He asked slowly.

"Very happy." I smiled back.

"Then I am good if you are good." He grinned his school boy grin. I laughed and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Colin." I whispered.

"Anytime Gin, anytime. We should really get back to our lesson Flitwick is headed our way." He replied and we dove right back into our Charms work.

After being let out of class I made my way up to the Hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey already had my area closed off. I removed my robes, rolled up my sleeves and clambered on to the bed. I settled back against the pillow and she gave me a soft smile.

"Alright dear, this will be quick alright?" She gently took my arm and positioned the iv needled on a vain. With the speed of a bee sting she got the vein and secured the line. "I'll be back in a bit. Just give me a call if you need anything." She slipped away moving curtains around me to block of students from seeing me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember last evening. I do everything I can to avoid the thought of the poison slipping into my veins. I hear a rustle and feel movement on the bed. My eyes snap open and I see Draco has snuck in and settled into a chair by my bed. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Shouldn't you be class?" I ask. I am pretty happy to see him there.

"Ack, it's potions, I could ace that class in my sleep. Besides being here with you is way more important." He grins at me. I laugh and he immediately dives into a conversation about Quidditch. I love Quidditch and he knows it. He is talking about his dreams of playing seeker for a world team. I smile and let my mind wander to a time where he is playing professional and I go to his games. I can see him coming home dirty from a long practice and me at the stove cooking us dinner. I can see myself wearing his jersey number on the sidelines and cheering him on as he races around the pitch at all of his games. I see an image of children with strawberry blonde hair chasing each other in the garden. I see Draco sitting in a chair by the fire reading to them. It seems so perfect like a life I might actually have. Then it hits me, that isn't going to happen. I can feel the tears begin to build behind my eyes.

"Gin, what is wrong?" He asks me.

"I just, I was thinking about a future with you." I tell him, avoiding his gaze.

"A future with me makes you cry?" He asks me. I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"No love, the possibility that it might not happen is what is making me cry." I tell him. I hold his hand tight to reassure him that he is the one for me.

"I already told you Gin. I am a Malfoy and I always get what I want and I want for you to survive this. So don't worry love, you will." He smiles and climbs into the bed with me. I rest my head on his chest and I let the tears flow freely.

"I just don't know." I cry.

"Do you want me to tell you what I dream our future will be?" He asks me.

"You think about our future?" I ask. I am surprised by this.

"Of course I do, do you want to hear it?" He smiles softly at me. I nod.

"I dream of a world where your family doesn't hate me. Where Ron will welcome me with open arms like Harry and we spend the evenings playing Quidditch and drinking firewhiskey. I dream of a future with big family lunches and watching my nieces and nephews grow up. I dream of babysitting for Bill and Fleur. I think about the day I get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. I imagine you saying yes. I dream of you walking towards me in a white dress with your beautiful red hair falling in ringlets. I dream of a reasonable cottage with a beautiful garden where our three strawberry blonde children will play. I dream of watching them go off to Hogwarts and when all three of them are gone I dream of taking you on vacations around the world. I dream of getting old with you and celebrating our children and our grandchildren together. Gin you are my future. I am not going anywhere and I can't live without you. I told you, I have made up my mind. There isn't a single doubt in my mind that you are who I want to be with. I will wait for you Red. I will wait until you ask me to stop and even then U will wait for you. I will win your family over. I will do everything I can to make everything up to them. I am so sorry for the pain and heartache I have caused you and your family. I am your Gin. I am yours until my last breathe" Draco is breathless by the end of his speech. I am speechless. I am crying again. It is seems that is all I do these days. I kiss him, soft at first then rough. The love I feel for him feels like it is going to burst out of my chest. We are so lost in each other we don't hear the sounds of somebody approaching.

"Well, I never would have guessed you had that in you Malfoy." Draco and I jump apart and turn to see Ron, Hermione and Harry standing there.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

What do we think? Should I keep writing? Leave your reviews!

~Ashtin


	4. Ch 4 Aftershock

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

CH. 4 Aftershock

Draco jumped off the bed and stood facing Ron.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know." Draco stated calmly. I can see the strain on his face to keep his tone friendly.

"Yea, I'm starting to get that." Ron commented and started towards him. Draco didn't move a muscle and Ron moved right past him. Ron sat on the edge of my bed. He reached out and took my hand in his. I didn't react to stop him.

"I came to check on you." He said softly.

"I take it mum sent you?" I ask Ron, the annoyance clear in my tone.

"No she didn't, although I wouldn't put it past her. I was thinking and as much as I hate to say it, you are right Gin. I have to trust you to make your own choices. I'm sorry for how I acted it wasn't fair to you. You don't need that kind of negative influence in your life right now. I am sorry." Ron apologized blushing a bright red all the way down to the roots of his hair. I personally think that sounds a lot more like something Hermione would say then Ron but I'll take it.

"It's ok Ron. I understand what a shock this is to you. It was just as big of a shock to me." I reason with him and give him a weak smile. He returns it and looks up to see the IV bag hanging above my head. He looks back at me. His eyes lock on mine and I see the fear and pain etched into them.

"Gin, I-" He starts again, his voice wavering, but I raise my hand to stop him.

"I know." I say and he moves closer to me. I wrap my free arm around his shoulders. The instant I touch him a wall breaks and I feel him bury his face in my shoulder. I can feel his body shaking and I know he is crying. I feel my own tears fall slowly and I grip him tighter. I don't even notice the others slip out and give us our space. I am too wrapped up in sharing this time with my brother.

Hermione/Harry/Draco POV

They slip out of Ginny's area and find some chairs by the front door to the Hospital Wing. The silence among the three of them is as thick as pumpkin soup.

"So, you and Ginny huh?" Hermione asks Draco politely trying to make conversation.

"Yes" came Draco's short reply.

"How long?" Harry demanded.

"Since the first week of the term." Draco said running his hand through his hair. "I guess you want to hear the story huh?" Harry and Hermione leaned towards him their eyes bright with excitement. Draco sighed and dove into the story of how they started and just how easy it was to fall in love with her.

Ginny POV

Ron had stopped crying and I was wiping my tears away. We were quiet now just enjoying each other's company.

"It is going to take a while Gin, but if you are really sure you want to be with ferret boy then I will do my best to be accepting." Ron grumbled out and I let out a squeal of joy.

"Trust me Ron, I have never been so sure of anything ever." I was flying high over the moon when Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"Well hello Mr. Weasley I didn't know you had arrived. Ginny it is so nice to see that you have visitors." Madame Pomfrey was quick to remove the IV and between her and Ron they eased me to the edge of the bed. "Now remember, it's ok to feel faint or dizzy so take your time and don't rush."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey." I respond, I know the side effects and sometimes I feel like she forgets this isn't my first time. She gave me a slight nod and then she was gone. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had let themselves back in at this point. Before I could say anything Draco was at my side. He slipped one hand into mine and let the other rest on my lower back.

"Are you ok?" He asked being as gentle as possible.

"Yes, bloody hell I'm just dizzy I'm not invalid." I say annoyed. I know Draco means well and he just cares about me, but really I wish he wouldn't treat me like a china doll.

I slid my legs over the edge of the bed so my feet were resting on the floor. With Draco on one side and Ron on the other they helped me get shakily to my feet. I grinned and kissed each of their cheeks. Hermione handed me my bag, but Draco swooped in and slid it over his shoulder. He beamed at me and I gave him a thankful smile.

"Come to dinner with me?" Draco asked offering out his arm as any gentleman would do.

"Of course." I gave my best I don't feel like crap at all smiles and we made our way to the door.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted out after us. We turned and I tightened my grip on his arm.

"Yes." He responded not backing down.

"We are going to need to talk later. How about 9 tonight at the Astronomy Tower?" Ron said and Harry had a smug look about him.

"Sounds good but we better make it more like 9:30, I'll need to make sure Ginny gets back to her common room alright." Draco responded, fighting for a little bit of control.

"Alright, 9:30 it is." Harry agreed for Ron and Draco nodded. In understanding.

"I'll see you there." Draco replied, he had a tight lipped smile and he tried to lead me away.

"Now wait one min-" I started in on Ron and Harry but Draco's chuckling stopped me.

"Love, its fine. I'll explain later. Come on I have something for you and the longer we wait here the less time we are going to have to enjoy it." Draco continued to pull me away. I looked over my shoulder at the three of them and shot warning glares at both Ron and Harry. Ron returned my glare with a grin and Harry sheepishly looked away.

"Alright, but we will talk about this later." I replied sounding a lot like my mother when she was scolding the boys.

"Yes love." Draco murmured softly and out the door we went.

Ron/Harry/Hermione POV

Ron looked over at Harry and gave a mischievous grin the twins would envy.

"I think it might be time to send some owls. Think the boys can get here before 9:30 tonight?" Ron asked.

"I think if we went right now and explained as much as we can as fast as we can I think we might have a chance." Harry responded and they started off towards the Owlery.

"Now wait a moment you two. Ginny is going to freak when she finds out you two called for reinforcements." Hermione stated as always being the voice of reason.

"Herms, as her older brothers and in Harry's case brother by proxy, it is our duty to ensure he knows what is acceptable to do with OUR little sister. This is standard guy talk. Don't worry he is going to walk out unscathed. You just have to keep Gin occupied." Ron explained and Harry nodded.

"Yea don't worry Hermione, none of us want to get Gin in a really foul mood. Have you seen her bat boogey hex?" Harry laughed. Ron leaned in and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Then he and Harry sprinted off to the Owerly.

"Those two are idiots." Hermione grumbled to nobody and headed to the library.

Ginny POV

"Love, not that I am embarrassed to be seen with you but what if somebody sees us sneaking around together?" I asked as Draco led me towards the Great Hall.

"Don't worry Red, everybody will be in class for at least twenty minutes. Once we reach the main hall we will separate. I'll go first. Make sure you meet me on the far end of the lake in 20 minutes. Do you think you can make it that far? I know after your treatment you can be a little, well unsteady." Draco explained. I can hear the worry in his voice towards the end of his plan.

"Yes love, I'll be fine." I reassure him. We continue the walk in silence. He takes it slow. I know he is allowing me as much time as possible to recover before releasing me on my own. We come up to the Great Hall. He kisses me softly and pulls away. I give him a smile and he sends me a wink in return before slipping out the door. I wait several minutes before following him out. Neither one of us noticed the person hiding in the shadows.

Pansy Parkinson POV

I watch as my future husband walks down the stairs with that blood traitor on his arm. What game is he playing at? I can't believe he would for any reason allow that nasty dirty Gryffindor touch him. I can't allow this to happen. It looks like I will need to contact his father. No no no, this will just not do. I head off to my common room I have an owl to send.

Harry/Ron POV

"Alright I think that is all five of them." Harry replied sending off the last letter attached to a brown school owl.

"Five?" Ron asked.

"Yes I sent Fred and George their own letters in the off chance they aren't together." Harry replied stretching.

"Oh good call. Do you think Gin will be mad at us?" Ron asked as he and Harry headed to get dinner.

"I am sure the Ferret is explaining it all to her." Harry grinned.

"Hey, I talked to Gin. I promised I would try to accept Malfoy which means so do you. So no more name calling ok. We have to try and make this work for her. I mean in case she, well you know." Ron exclaimed getting a little choked up on the last part. He always gets choked up when it comes to Gin's illness.

"Yea, I get it. Ok I'll stop. You are really taking this serious huh?" Harry asked seriously.

"Only for Gin." Ron replied and they walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence.

Ginny POV

I walked swiftly to the far side of the lake. I spot Draco standing by what looks like an entrance to a cave. He look comfortable there alone in his thoughts. He is distracted in this moment. I don't think I have ever seen him this distracted before. As I get closer to him he becomes aware of my presence. He turns to me and gives me one of those rare smiles that nobody else gets.

"Took you long enough." He grins and reaches out his hand to me. I shiver and take his hand. He pulls me in for a deep kiss. He draws me into the cave and I am hit with a blast of warm air. "I put a heating charm on the cave, come on." I smile at Draco and allow him to lead me into the cave.

Weasley Boy's POV

Upon receiving the owl from Ron, Bill decided a trip to Hogwarts was indeed something that needed to occur. Bill contacted his brothers and they all agreed. Bill offered to reach out the Headmaster and would owl them with his response.

"Good Evening Mr. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore greeted Bill, his head settled in the green flames. The twinkle in his eye lead Bill to believe Professor Dumbledore was expecting word from him.

"Good Evening Professor, would you be willing to allow for my brothers and I to make a trip this evening to visit our sister?" Bill asked.

"I do feel that the young Ms. Weasley could use some friendly company. If you would be willing I can set the family suite up for your family to use for the night. I am sure you will be tired after the discussion with Mr. Malfoy of course." Dumbledore grinned at Bill through the green flames

"That would be perfect, thank you Professor." Bill responded embarrassed. With a nod Dumbledore closed the connection. With that information Bill sent word to his brothers informing them to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede. Bill strode into the three broomsticks to find Charlie already seated at the bar with two empty shot glasses in front of him. He motioned over to Bill. He settled into the chair next to Charlie.

"A Malfoy?" Charlie asked swirling the amber fluid in his glass. Bill motioned to the bar maid for his own fire whisky.

"I know, What is she thinking?" Bill replied slamming his drink as soon as he received it and motioned for a second.

"Trying to catch up?" Charlie laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter." Bill replied.

"I know, but Bill we need to be rational. Ginny is big girl." Charlie began to reason.

"She may be a big girl but with her condition she is fragile." Bill replied swinging back his second drink and ordering a third.

"You might want to slow down with those." Charlie warned.

"Shut up." Bill replied, ignoring his advice.

"In all seriousness, I think we need to take a minute and remember that this is her choice. I am going to stand by her on this." Charlie continued. "I think you should too. She is going to need our help, oh and I wouldn't tell her she is fragile. I think we both know that won't go over well."

"I agree." Bill finished off his last drink just as Fred and George entered the bar.

"Good Evening gentleman, where is Percy?" Fred asks looking around the bar.

"Looks like he is just arriving." Charlie points out the window to where a very flustered looking Percy is standing outside the bar. He finished his third drink in one gulp.

"Let's go boys." Bill said and the four of them headed out to meet Percy.

Moving swiftly across the grounds the five eldest Weasley boys had one thing on their minds, Ginny. Ron and Harry were waiting for them in the Great Hall. Ron led them away to an empty classroom off of the first corridor.

"So should we ask you how you let this happen?" George unleashed on Ron.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do?" Ro exclaimed, backing away from the twins.

"Oh I don't know, George what do you think?" Fred asked cracking his knuckles in a menacing way.

"I would think not letting our one and only baby sister date the Spawn of Satan would be a good thing to do!" George exclaimed.

"Just what game does he think he is playing!" exclaimed Percy.

"Now boy's, we need to listen to what Ron and Harry have to say." Charlie stepped in between the brothers. He was clearly the calmest of them all.

"Yes boys, let us take a seat." With a wave of his wand Bill pulled over seven chairs and Ron sunk happily into his. Harry coughed and nudged Ron. Ron took a deep breath and dove into the story.

"Malfoy loves Gin, or at least he claims he does." Ron began. There was a chorus of 'bullocks' from the twins and Percy but Charlie shot them a look that would rival Mrs. Weasley. "Anyway, according to Gin it started what at the beginning of term. She claims he hasn't pushed her into it and that he knows everything. We heard him profess his love to her. It was actually pretty gooey and gross, wasn't it Harry?"

"Yea, had I not heard it for myself I never would have imagined him capable of those words." Harry tried to flatten his messy hair as he spoke.

"Anyway well, they are together now and I wouldn't recommend telling Gin your thoughts because she won't take it well. I called you all here to have our talk with the boy. He is expecting to meet myself and Harry at 9:30 tonight at the Astronomy tower and I figured you would want to be a part of this." Ron finished looking hopefully over at Bill.

Bill stood silent gazing out the window to look upon the grounds below. Fred and George had their heads bent in whispers talking about their own plans for Draco. Percy looked uncomfortable and annoyed and Charlie seemed oddly quiet.

"I do agree that with the health condition Ginny is in we should make sure he understands the consequences of his actions." Bill said finally. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bill, we have to think of Ginny and she will feel when she discovers that all of her brothers have come to threaten the poor boy." said Charlie carefully.

"Poor boy? Charlie this is MALFOY we are talking about. His whole family is littered with Death Eaters. He is not just some poor boy." Roared Fred.

"Here here!" Called out George.

"He is just a child Fred! You can't judge him based on his father." Charlie replied.

"The hell I can't. I spent years here with that prat. He is just as vile and evil as his father." Fred declared standing to face Charlie his temper flaring.

"Now boys, we do need to tread carefully here. Gin is fragile and this, well if this is what she chooses then maybe we should go with it." Bill declares. Harry's face is settled in a stoic appearance and Ron sits silently.

"As much as I hate to say this, it is true. Ginny does seem really happy and from what we have seen he is treating her well." Harry remarked and Ron nodded along.

"It is true. Look we all know my feelings on Malfoy but we need to take this chance to see how it plays out, if not for us then for Gin. She seems really happy and right now she needs as much happiness as she can get." Ron explained.

"I am with Ron." Said Charlie.

"Well, we disagree big bro." George declared nodding to Fred who nodded along with him.

"Yea, we are going to go ahead and be against this." Fred agreed.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I have to agree with the twins." Percy agreed. "Malfoy is a total prat."

"Well let's take a vote. Those in favor of going along with Ginny in this raise your hand." Bill requested being the first to raise his hand. Charlie and Ron followed suit and lastly Harry raised his hand. "Sorry boys, you have been out voted."

"Fine, but just know we are not ok with this." Fred exclaimed glancing over at George, then grumpily slumped into his seat. Percy didn't say anything and started playing with his robe hem. George paced back and forth. The quiet that filed the room is stifling. Bill looked at his pocket watch.

"It is almost nine. We need to head up to the tower." Bill started towards the door.

"Bill, I thought we decided to let this be." Charlie remarked.

"Oh, I am going to support Ginny in this, but you best believe that I am going to remind Malfoy of the six er seven, sorry Harry, older brothers she has that he is going to answer to if he messes this up. You can come or not Charlie that is up to you, but I will be there." Bill declared and strode from the room. Fred and George followed immediately and Percy lastly. Ron glanced at Charlie and shrugged.

"We have to Charlie, she might die. I don't want her to be heartbroken on top of everything else. Come on Harry." Ron left with Harry in toe. Charlie ran his hand through his red locks and followed his brothers upstairs.

Ginny/Draco POV

Ginny and Draco had moved from the cave out by the lake. They were laying on a blanket starring up at the stars. Draco had charmed the blanket so the bitter wind was nothing more than a warm summer breeze. Their hands barely touched. Ginny just enjoyed the twinkling of the stars.

"Do you think you can handle my brother?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I can. Like I said love, this is what happens. It is just fine, I expected it. I won't be surprised to find all of your brothers there." Draco laughed.

"Oh, well I don't think you are going to have to worry about that. Bill is way too busy with Fleur. Ever since she became pregnant there has been no prying him away. Charlie is still in Romania so he will be out. Percy, good god, getting him to leave the ministry would be impossible. The twins however, you may have to deal with them." Ginny laughed.

"I think we should get going. I want to walk you up to the Great Hall at least." Draco said and started to get up. Ginny and Draco rose to clean up the area. Ginny folded the blanket while Draco waved his wand, sending the dirty dishes off to the kitchens.

"I think you underestimate how much they all love you. You are the only girl." Draco held his arm out to her and Ginny slipped her hand to rest in the crook of his elbow and together they walked towards the castle.

"I don't. I know they love me. These days they take every chance to tell me." Ginny replied quietly. They strolled in silence. As they approached the castle Ginny drew away.

"I wish we could walk in there hand in hand. I want so badly to declare you mine in front of everybody." Draco murmured kissing Ginny softly on the forehead.

"You do know I am not scared of your father right?" Ginny replied, knowing Draco's fear for her safely is the only thing keeping their relationship a secret.

"I know, but Red I am scared for you. One day I swear we can be just as everybody else." Draco eyes were pleading with her to understand.

"I know love, I'll wait." Ginny beamed.

"Good, I am worth the wait." Draco replied smugly.

"I know". Ginny whispered. With a fast kiss on the lips Ginny darted into the castle and was gone before Draco entered into the entrance hall.

Ginny POV

I head back towards the common room, my head is swimming. How I wish we could be like everybody else. I know his fears though. He is terrified his father will find out and do something to me. I don't know what exactly he can do to me. I am already dying. I am so wrapped up in my own head I don't hear the figure approaching behind me.

"Well if it isn't the slutty Weasel." Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice filled the corridor. I groan and turn to face her.

"Whatever could you want Parkinson? I have places to be" I say annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick. Stay away from my Draco." Pansy declared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I lie.

"Bullocks, I watched the two of you sneak off onto the grounds. I don't know how long or why, I am sure he is just using you. I am giving you the chance to stop this. If you continue to go after my future husband I will tell his father. I have the letter ready to go. So go ahead and try me." Pansy replied smugly.

"Ok one, Parkinson I don't know what you are talking about. Two, even if I was doing something with Malfoy I am not scared of his father. The sooner you understand that Parkinson the better off we will be. Do you understand that?" I said rather forcibly and strode right past Parkinson and on to my common room. I was still fuming as I approached the fat lady.

"Password" She asked.

"Filtered seeds." I say and she swung open. I glide into the common room to find Hermione bent over her books writing an essay. She glances up and her eyes met mine. I move to sit in the chair next to her.

"The boys of attempting to scare Draco?" She asked me. I give a sad smile and nod softly.

"Yes, Draco said it was ok and he totally expected it." I explained.

"Ron said he would say that." Hermione grinned at me.

"Well, I am going to bed. Do me a favor and give Ron a hateful glare from me?" I ask.

"Of course." Hermione replied and then dove back into her essay.

Draco POV

I pick up the pace towards Gryffindor common room. I can hear Ginny talking to somebody I come skidding to a stop and lean closer to the voices so I can hear.

"Don't worry I'll make this quick. Stay away from my Draco." I hear Parkinson threaten.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ginny replies I can hear the lie dripping from her voice.

"Bullocks. I watched the two of you sneak off onto the grounds. I don't know how long or why, I am sure he is just using you. I am giving you the chance to stop this. If you continue to go after my future husband I will tell his father. I have the letter ready to go. So go ahead and try me." Pansy replied smugly. Anger starts to build in my chest, I am going to tear her head off. Nobody threatens my girl.

"Ok one, Parkinson I don't know what you are talking about. Two, even if I was doing something with Malfoy I am not scared of his father. The sooner you understand that Parkinson the better off we will be. Do you understand that?" Ginny exclaimed. I can hear how upset she is. I strain to hear what Parkinson said back, but I don't hear anything. I straighten myself up and stride around the corner. I see Parkinson turn to storm off in my direction. She caught sight of me and I know what she is thinking.

"Hello Draco." She purred and sauntered up to me.

"Cut the crap Parkinson." I hollered.

"Draco-" She starts to wine.

"Let me explain something to you so you understand. What is going on between Weasley and I is between Weasley and I. Why don't you try minding your own business? If you take it upon yourself to contact my father in regards this matter I will find out and you will regret. Do you understand me." I make my threat clear to her; my voice filled with hatred.

"Draco plea-" She started again and I put my hand up and stepped closer to appear more menacing.

"Listen to me Parkinson, back off. I won't tell you again." I warn and turn my heel and stride from the corridor. I still have to meet Weasley and Potter and that just seems like so much fun.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Well, what do we think? Go Review and let me know!


	5. Ch 5 The Talk

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

CH. 5 The Talk

Draco POV

I would never tell Ginny this but, I'm a little nervous. I know that Gin said it would only be Weasley and Potter, maybe the twin Weasleys', but that is still way more then I really feel like dealing with. I can hear the faint sounds of several voices through the door that leads up to the tower. I take a deep breath and push the door open. The voices that were a soft murmur have turned into a gentle roar. I am climbing the swirling staircase that leads to the upper platform. I can see a light at the top of the staircase. I climb the last stair and my eyes settle on the table in front of me. I can see six read heads and one head of unruly black hair sitting around the table. I knew they would all be here; reminder to tell Red she was wrong. There is one empty chair right in the middle of the table. I have this feeling that chair has my name on it. Call it intuition I guess.

"Ah, Malfoy how nice of you to join us; why don't you take a seat?" One of the red heads said motioning to that very empty seat. I nod once and move towards the chair.

"Maybe we should start with introductions?" said one of the twins with an angry stare right at me. I never could tell them apart.

"Oh, Great idea George!" said the one that first spoke to me. He jumped to his feet and made his way over to me. He reached his hand out to me and I automatically responded. The second he gripped my hand it was bone crushing. I made sure to give my best handshake back. I did have several more to go.

"I'm Charlie, the second eldest brother." He smiled tightlipped and passed me off to the next brother.

"Bill, the eldest brother." His grip was just a little tighter.

"Percy, you might remember me from my days here at Hogwarts. I can distinctly remember taking several points away from you." Percy didn't even bother to shake my hand so I moved on to the twins who simply hooked their arms around my shoulders and pulled me in tight between them.

"I am Fred, but you know that." said the one to my left.

"So that makes me George." said the other.

"We know you remember us, so you know what we can do." They said together in unison and with a not so gentle shake they released me and headed back to their seats.

"You already know Ron and Harry, so let's just move on to what we are all here for." Bill explained. I settled down in my own chair. All seven sets of eyes were resting on me.

"Ginny." They all said together. I can feel my palms start to sweat. I however will not allow that fear to show. I will not break. They need to know that I am able to protect her from everything, to include them if I need to.

"Yes, so who wants to take the first swing?" I joke lightly trying to lighten the mood. I see the twin's lips twitch out of the corner of my eye. I wonder if that is because they found it funny or because they really do want to hit me. I think it might be a little bit of both.

"We are not here to joke Malfoy." Bill replied not showing even an ounce of amusement.

"We all know that Ginny is sick. I am sure you can understand our concern here." Percy began.

"Not really no. How does her illness get to dictate what she does with her everyday life or what she does with me?" I replied.

"It has everything to do with her choices. She shouldn't be dating at all. She should be focusing on getting better." Explained Percy, obviously his mind has already been made.

"So you think she should hide away and hope her disease will go away?" I ask cautiously.

"We are trying to do what is best for her health Malfoy." George cautioned.

"I disagree. I think she should be living life to the fullest, and you think treating her like a china doll is what to do." I exclaim. I can't believe this. It sounds like they want to lock her away.

"Hey, I have seen you treat her that way. Just today you were acting like she was going to break." Ron professed.

"Yes I was. She had just completed her treatment. Honestly I am sure right now she is puking her guts out while you all are arguing with me about her dating somebody. I treat her the same as I do anybody else." I defend myself.

"Well that makes us feel loads better." Fred mumbled.

"That isn't what I mean." I try to back pedal. I don't need them to think I don't love her.

"Why don't you tell us how you mean it then?" Bill says. "I think the real question we have Malfoy is; are you with our sister for a little fun because you know she is going to die or because you actually do care for her?" Bill's voice was starting to rise. Charlie looks as though he is not pleased with the current situation.

"She is not going to die. I think the question here is do you object to her dating period or just to her dating me?" I am attempting to stay calm. It is not working well.

"You don't know that she won't die. Of course it's you. You are a Malfoy. Literally your ENTIRE family is a walking support group for deatheaters. Why would we want her to have anything to do with you?" roared Fred.

"I know that I am not going to let her die!" I yell.

"How can you stop it? Nobody can stop it. Your name isn't going to help you in this situation." Charlie states. He is the only one who isn't yelling.

"I have the best people looking into this." I explain.

"There is no way that is true. Not without telling your Daddy to get his piles of money." George throws at me.

"I have money that is mine. I have had my hands in business since I was eleven. On top of my Malfoy fortune I have a fortune that I have built all on my own. Even if I did not inherit my already established Malfoy money I have more than enough and I will continue to earn on what I have already done. I can live luxuriously and never work another day of my life and die with money still in the bank. So, as I have already expressed, I have the best people on this." I am on my feet and I have pounded the table with my fist. The silence in the room is deafening.

"Why Ginny?" asked Charlie. I sigh and slump down into my seat and run my hand through my hair. How do I explain this to them without them killing me.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"How can you not know?" Fred asked.

"Well I know why; I just didn't see it coming." I want to explain, but do they want to hear it?

"Why don't you try telling us and maybe we will understand." Charlie encourages. I nod.

"She is wonderful. I don't know exactly how it happened. She started it. I remember that. It was a kiss outside of the potions room." A groan filled the room and I laughed. "You said you wanted to know."

"Oh shut it and explain." Percy exclaimed looking slightly disgusted.

"Wait so do you want me to shut it or explain Percy?" I grin and the twins snort with laughter. Percy shoots them a deadly glare and they become silent.

"Continue." He declares moving his glare to me. I stare back and begin to tell our story.

"Anyway, it started then. It progressed with the, let's call it affection, and then well I'll spare you details." I grin thinking of the first time.

"Malfoy you are treading a very thin line." Charlie warned. I nodded and continued.

"We talked all the time. After some time we began to talk about some pretty in depth stuff. I found myself confiding in her. Telling her all about my past and how I got where I am. She told me about her family. She told me of all the big family meals and huge holiday parties your family would have. I would find myself getting lost in her stories. She told me of her time with Tom Riddle and the lasting effects. That was humbling, to know that it was because of my father. I just, I can't imagine anything happening to her. I started to get curious the longer we were together. I finally decided to ask her what a girl like her was doing messing around with a guy like me, and that is when she told me everything. She thought I would turn and run. When I realized how badly I wanted her to live I knew. I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. I was hooked. She had me. I am putty in her hand. I know that sounds so mushy, but it's true. I know that she is a Weasley and I am a Malfoy. I know that we are not supposed to be together. I know that I can't let her go. How can I atone for the mistakes I have made in the past? Most of it was not my choice but some of it was. I have learned to accept that I can't change who I was but Ginny makes me want to be a better person. I always loved my mother, never my father, but I have never loved anybody else. Not until her. I know you don't trust me. That is ok. You don't have to. I won't go anywhere. I can take everything you want to throw at me. I am not leaving her and I will not let her die. I will stand by her until she makes me leave and then I will do my best to protect her from the shadows. I can tell you now I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I will marry her one day. I know I know, we are young, barely know each other…blah blah blah. I know, I don't know how to explain it I just know that she is it. She will be my future and without her in it, I won't have a future." I finish in a whirlwind. I don't even notice the tears on my face until one drop falls onto my hand. I briskly brush them away, my gaze staying with Bill the whole time. The silence in the room is deafening.

"Man mate, you have it bad." Fred breaks the silence.

"Real bad." George agrees.

"I know." I laugh. Then Ron and Harry laugh and before I know it we are all laughing.

"A Malfoy loves a Weasley it is ridiculous." I can hear Percy laugh. After a while we all calmed down enough to regain our composure.

"You have to understand where we are coming from." Bill told me. I nodded somberly.

"I do." I say softly. "I won't hurt her. I promise." I tell them. It seems like they understand.

"Forgive us if we don't believe you." Fred grumbled.

"I know it will take time. Just know that I will earn your trust." I say gravely.

"We will see." Bill smiles at me. "We are having a get together tonight. We are all staying here; would you be interested in coming?"

"Don't you want this as family time?" I ask timidly.

"Well mate, if you are going to be dating our sister" Fred began.

"We should probably get to know you; or at least the you our sister likes" George continued

"Just a little bit." Percy finished. The rest of the boys nodded and held sly smiles.

"Well it is settled then. Ron and Harry you guys go get the ladies and we will take Malfoy here and meet you at the family suite. Oh the password is pumpernickel." Charlie said rising from his chair. Ron and Harry left and the Weasley boys led me toward the family suite.

"Oh Fred I almost miss old Hogwarts." George laughed.

"Hey Percy, do you think would could show us the hidey holes you and Penelope used to snog in?" Fred teased. Percy let out an annoyed wheeze and Bill laughed out right. Charlie was hanging back with me.

"She is our baby sister." He told me.

"I know. I told her you would all be here. She didn't believe me." I grin.

"Yea, she is going to be really upset." Charlie shook his head.

"You are her favorite you know?" I tell him, watching the other Weasleys rough house down the hall.

"She is my favorite too." Charlie tells me. "If you hurt her…"

"I know. I'll let you." I interrupt and there is a silent understanding between us. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Ginny POV

"Wake up Gin." I feel somebody shaking me awake. I barely open my eyes to see Hermione bending over me.

"What do you want Hermione?" I grumbled.

"Wakey wakey you have to come with me." Hermione whispered in my ear. "Oh and you might want to switch into something a little more attractive and grown up." She giggled and raced down towards the common room. Dragging myself out of bed I looked down at my snitch pajamas and groaned. I ruffled through my trunk and found a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a long sleeve thermal gray shirt. I pulled my hair up into a bun. I pulled the extra hair out from between my fingers. Every time I touch my hair more and more fall out. I take a deep breath and plunge my feet into my grey slippers and march into the common room. Ron, Harry and Hermione are waiting for me by the front door.

"Come on Gin." Ron motions towards the exit of the common room.

"We can't go out there. It is way past curfew." I state, glancing at Hermione for back up.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore gave us the ok. Let's go." Harry laughs and leads the way. I follow behind them as the three of them lead me towards the family wing. Once I realized where we were headed I stopped in my tracks. The trio stopped and turned to look back at me.

"Why are you stopping?" Ron asks walking towards me.

"You didn't." I exclaim my eyes wide with shock.

"Well, we had to." Ron said avoiding my gaze.

"I told you she would be pissed." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"You knew?" I round on Hermione.

"Kind of, I told them it was a horrible idea." Hermione tried to explain.

"Ugh the two of you. What were you thinking?! I trusted you!" I holler at Ron and Harry; neither one of them could look me in the eye. I storm off towards the family wing muttering under my breath.

Draco POV

The room is warm and there is a friendly fire burning in the fireplace. Settled on one of the couches is Fleur and Bill Weasley. She has her feet propped up in Bill's lap and they are gently talking to each other while he rubs the tension out of her arches.

"Oh, zhank you Bill. That feelz wonderful." He grins and gives her a light kiss on the nose. I look away, it seems too personal for me to witness. Fred has his arm draped around Angelina Johnson and his talking adamantly with George's girlfriend Katie Bell. Percy has his nose in a book and is writing up some memorandum for the ministry. Charlie is making his way towards me with two butterbeers in hand.

"Here mate." Charlie hands me mine and takes a long drag from his own.

"When did the ladies get here?" I ask timidly, I wonder if this was the real plan all along.

"While we were talking, do you know everybody?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes, Fleur was in the Triwizard Tournament and Bell and Johnson used to be on the Gryffindor quidditch team. I am sure they don't have fond memories of me." I look away sheepishly and Charlie doesn't say anything.

"Try not to dwell on it and it is Katie and Angelina. They all know the situation and they are here aren't they?" Charlie grinned at me just has the door to the room flew open and in stormed a very angry looking Ginny with Harry, Hermione and Ron in toe.

"She looks mad." I whisper to Charlie.

"Yes, yes she does." He takes a deep breath and walks towards Ginny.

Ginny POV

"Ginny!" Charlie smiles and opens his arms for a hug. I brush right past him and right up to Draco who is standing in the furthest spot from the door.

"I am so sorry Draco." I start to apologize but Draco takes my hands and smiles at me.

"Hey love, it is fine. Look at me I am all in one piece. We talked about this remember?" Draco gives me a reassuring smile.

"I didn't think they would bring in the calvary." I explain.

"Well, your parents aren't here so I guess they didn't bring everybody." Draco joked. I can tell he is trying to lighten my mood.

"Are you ok? I mean really, not that lame I am a man and can handle it crap." I ask him extremely skeptical.

"Yes, I am fine. It actually was nice. Now Red you can stand here and badger me on if I made it out of the Weasley standoff alright or, you can turn around and see all the people that love and care about you so much that they came to make sure you were safe and protected." Draco reasoned with me.

"I don't need protect-" I start before Draco raised his hand to stop my talking.

"Yes Red, I know that. However you have a lot of people who love you so with that comes with a lot of protection. If you would like I will allow you to fully inspect me later if it will put you at ease." Draco has that devilish grin on his face that I love. I hear the complaints from my brothers. I spin to give them a very mum look and they are silent immediately.

"Maybe later." I grin and push up to give him a light kiss then pull away fast before I want to take it deeper. He has a look on his face that matches my feelings as I turn away to find my brothers.

Charlie reaches me first wrapping his strong arms around me. I feel another brother behind me wrap his arms around the both of us. It turns into an all-out Ginny sandwich with all of my brothers standing in the middle of the room and I squished in the center. I miss this. I miss them. I grip Charlie tighter and he holds me tight back. When we finally break apart I wiped a few stray tears from my face and we are all laughing. I look past my brothers to see Fleur on the couch. I push through them and reach her in a few steps. I see her struggling to stand.

"No no, you sit. How are you?" I grin and sit next to her. I place my hand lightly on her protruding stomach.

"I'll be better onze zhis little one iz out." She laughs merrily as does everybody in the room. I greet the others and settle in for a game of exploding snap with the twins and Draco. Harry and Charlie are huddled in a corner talking quidditch. Angelina and Kate are talking with Ron and Hermione about the Gryffindor quidditch team this year. I stop and look around. Draco is now debating with Fred and George on if the move they just made was legal. I can't explain this feeling I have but I am starting to think that I might actually make it through this. I turn my attention back to the game. Draco's hand is now resting on my thigh. He gives me a light squeeze, almost as if to remind me he is there and I let the night carry us away.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I am so sorry this took so long. I was away for work for 5 WEEKS! I had little to no time to do any writing. Please forgive me. Let me know what you think.

Ashtin


	6. Ch 6 Hogsmeade

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Ch. 6 Hogsmeade

Ginny POV

The rays of sunlight filtered in through the windows shining directly in my eyes. I pull the covers over my eyes and let out a soft moan. The sound of Charlie's muffled voice pulls me out of my slumber. Charlie's here? Then I remember the night before.

Flashback:

 _As the evening dragged on our group fell apart. After playing a game of exploding snap for an hour Fleur announced she was beat and let Bill lead her away to their bedroom. Not long after that Percy followed suit explaining that if we were going to spend the next day at Hogsmeade he would need some rest to finish his memorandum on Sunday. The twins made some comment about taking the girls on a midnight trip to mess with Filch. The girls passed and went to bed but Fred and George snuck out with dung bombs in hand and smiles plastered on their faces. Ron and Hermione suddenly decided they needed to do a few things and left. Charlie and Harry had disappeared right after them; this left Draco and I alone. It was calming and needed. Draco and I were lounging on the floor in front of the fire and I was kicking his ass in wizards chess._

" _How did you get so good at this Red?" Draco asked._

" _My brother, Ron is like a wizard chess master. He used to play for spare money when he was younger. He is really good." I explained taking his knight._

" _Damn." Draco exclaimed when he realized my latest move_

" _Checkmate." I beam at him from across the board._

" _You little minx" He growled at me and launched across the board at me. I laugh and we go sprawling across the floor. We land with a soft thud with Draco lying on his back and me half lying on his chest._

" _You know Draco, this was really nice." I murmur letting my hand trace circles on his shirt._

" _It wasn't near as bad as I thought it would be." He tells me, propping his head up on a spare pillow._

" _I liked how smoothly you fit in." I say slowly. "I know that couldn't have been easy for you to do."_

" _It was actually easier than I thought it would be. I have your brothers to thank for that. They barely put up a fight." Draco tells me, his hand making slow movements down my back. I shiver. The man does know how to shut me up._

" _Remind me to thank them." I tell him breathlessly. I see him smirk in the firelight and I dip my head for a kiss._

End of Flashback

I grin and stretch out under the sheets. I glance over to find Hermione passed out in the bed on the other side of the dorm. I guess Ron, Harry, and Draco had to share a room. Oh, I bet that was good. I am feeling kind of sorry I missed it. I move slowly out of bed, flinching as my toes hit the cold stone. I scoop my slippers out from under the bed and slip them on. Glancing back at Hermione I slip towards the bathroom. My hair is a hot mess; with a quick brush I shove the unruly hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I splash some water on my face and edge back into the room. Hermione hasn't moved and inch and I slip out into the hall. The smell of breakfast waifs towards me and I move to the laughter coming from the main room. A long dining table has stretched from one end of the room to the other. Food filled the plates and juice filled the jugs. Charlie was debating with Bill over the importance of the latest Quidditch changes happening in the professionals. I bet that is what he and Harry had been talking about the night before. Angie and Katie were talking with Draco, who looked slightly uncomfortable. Nobody else was at the table. Draco looked over and locked eyes with me a smile slowly coming to his face.

"Excuse me ladies." Draco excused himself and walked towards me.

"Good morning Draco." I grin.

"Morning Red. Did you sleep well?" He kissed me gently and led me over to the table. He pulled out my chair and pushed it back in. He chose the empty seat next to me and settled in; my brothers watched in awe.

"Yes I did. How did you sleep?" I ask scooping some eggs onto my plate.

"I have slept better." He winks at me. I know what he is referring to. A disgusted groan leads me to believe so do my brothers. I laugh and he breaks out into a deep laugh as well.

"Where is everybody else?" I ask.

"Fred and George crawled in at what Katie, three this morning?" Angie asked turning to Katie.

"Yea, three sounds about right. So they are both passed out still." Katie laughed.

"Fleur doesn't get a lot of sleep these days so she is sleeping and I haven't seen Ron, Harry, or Percy." Bill said. I notice Charlie look away at the sound of Harry's name.

"Did I hear my name?" A sleepy Harry yawned and shuffled into the room.

"Oh you know, just spreading gossip about you." I grin. Charlie is looking extremely interested in his eggs all of a sudden. I brush it off. It certainly does seem like something is off with him this morning.

"What's new with that?" Harry grins and plops down next to Draco. "Morning Malfoy."

"Morning Potter." Draco gives a gentle nod and continues to eat.

"So is the plan to still go to Hogsmeade?" asked Charlie.

"Yup, I got the finally approval from Dumbledore while you were all still sleeping." Bill confirmed and poured himself another glass of juice.

"We are going to Hogsmeade?! I thought we couldn't go until next weekend." Ginny smiled.

"I got us special permission." Bill smiled, "give us a day of family bonding. I may have used your illness as a small excuse." Bill blushed.

"Well good, at least we know some good is coming from it." I laugh, there are a few light chuckles but Draco suddenly becomes very downtrodden.

Soon small morning chat fills the air as classes are discussed and one by one the rest of the clan files into the room. Before long gales of laughter are being made at Percy's expense, he had been up early and in the library, as Fred and George torture him with memories of Penelope.

"Will you two knock it off?" I ask trying to stifle the laughter from their latest joke.

"It is alright Gin. I will meet the rest of you at eleven in the Great Hall to head down to Hogsmeade." Percy stands angrily, gathering all of his paperwork and storming out of the room.

"Why do you two have to do that?" Bill asked the twins.

"He just makes it so easy." Fred says.

"If he would stop getting so worked up we wouldn't do it." George explained.

"Maybe you two should just stop." Charlie said looking stonily at the twins.

"Come on Charlie, it was a joke." George responded.

"Well he didn't find it funny, did he George?" Katie said lightly.

"Not you too!" Fred exclaimed.

"Hey, she is just looking out for the wellbeing of your brother since neither of you seem to care." Angie defended Katie.

"Ok, zop zhis. You boyz will apologize to Perzy at Hogzmeade. Bill darling will you help me up?" Fleur requested, Bill leapt to her side and assisted her into a standing position. "I muzt get ready." Fleur waddled off back towards her room.

"We should really go too." Hermione stood.

"Yea, we have to get ready. You coming Gin?" Ron asked as he and Harry joined Hermione by the door. I

"In a minute. I have to say goodbye to Draco." I reply taking Draco's hand in mine.

"Isn't he coming?" Charlie asked surprised.

"He can't." I say.

"Um, why the hell not?" asked George.

"My father. I won't risk him finding out about Gin. I don't think he will take us being together very well." Draco explained.

"Didn't I tell you, this is a Weasley family only event? There won't be any other students there so you will be perfectly fine." Bill explained.

"My father has spies everywhere." Draco stated. "I really appreciate everything but I insist that I stay behind."

"Well Mr. Malfoy I have to say I insist you go." came the voice of Professor Dumbledore. Standing at the entrance to the wing was Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Bill grinned.

"Thank you for meeting us professor. You see Draco, we were concerned that you might feel this way. We have spoken with your Head of House as well as the Headmaster." Bill explained.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am giving you a bracelet that has been charmed with a transformation spell. Professor Snape is going to give everybody else a potion. The bracelet will hide your identity from everybody else and the potion will allow everybody else to see you for you." Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, why not just use a polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked.

"Polyjuice potion might ware off. This bracelet will not ware off. This allows for you to be yourself without having to worry about a time schedule." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Well Draco, what do you say?" I looked nervously at Draco.

"We would like if you came." Said Katie softly. Draco looked around the room at the small encouraging glances of the other Weasleys.

"I am down if you will have me." Draco smiled at me. I beam and look to the professors. The bracelet was placed on Draco's wrist and I was looking at a completely different person. The person before me had shaggy dark brown hair with green eyes. His face was rounder and the jaw line wasn't as sharp as Draco's. His new nose was slightly crooked and he had freckles sprinkling his new nose; which I found hilarious.

"Wicked" Ron murmured behind me.

"Do I look hideous?" Came a voice that I didn't recognize.

"No, but you have freckles." I giggled.

"Freckles?" Draco glanced at McGonagall who had a small smile.

"It is the least like you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore explained. Professor began passing out vials of green liquid. Fleur had a worried look on her face. Snape saw it.

"Do not worry Mrs. Weasley, it is perfectly safe for the baby." Snape told her and she gave him a thankful smile. I smiled at Draco and raised my vial.

"To you baby." I grin and swish the vial back. As soon as I swallow the random man before me begins to shift into my Draco. I smile when his steel grey eyes meet mine. "Hello Handsome."

"Hello beautiful." His eyes shine and leans in to kiss me.

"I must admit I like this version of you better." I tell him.

"Well, if I don't have freckles then yes, I like this version of me too." Draco smirked. "I should take this off and go get ready. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

"Sounds like a plan." I grin and kiss him.

"Thank you Professors." Draco nods at them and they let him pass. Once the door closes the Professors turn back to me.

"You have been quite the influence on him Ms. Weasley." Professor Snape. "I like it."

"Well, thank you. I have to say he has made an influence on me too." I smiled at him.

"Well, just continue what you are doing. I must say that poor boy has been through a lot to get where he is. He needs a little love in his life." Professor Snape sends me a tight lipped smile. With that he turned on his heel and left the room. McGonagall followed his lead but Professor Dumbledore stayed.

"Please be back before curfew. Have a good time." Professor Dumbledore held a twinkle in his eye and he and Professor McGonagall follow Snape out the door.

"We should get ready." Hermione reminds us. We say bye to the others and head out. I hear Bill call out to us reminding us to be in the Entrance Hall at eleven.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and I raced up to our common room. After a quick shower and change of clothes I was ready for Hogsmeade. I pulled my tightknit cap down to cover my ears. The cap doubled as a head band and kept my hair in place. I left it down and allowed the natural slight curl of my hair to frame my face. I wrapped my thicker cloak around my shoulders and headed into the common room. The others were already waiting for me.

"Let's go." Harry led the way out of the common room and I followed closely behind. Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking in hushed tones. I was ignoring them. I am just so excited to spend time with Draco out in the open. We are almost to the Great Hall when Madame Pomfrey calls out to me.

"Ms. Weasley!" She calls. I turn and see her making her way towards me with Professor McGonagall in toe. The others stop and wait for me at the end of the corridor.

"Yes Madame Pomfrey?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning I need you to come to the hospital wing. It has been a month since your last scan and the muggle healers want to see if the higher dosage is making a difference." Madame Pomfrey told me.

"Oh, last time we had to leave and go to the muggle hospital." I remark.

"Yes, and you will do that this time too. Your parents will meet you there. I need you to be in the hospital wing at 9 am." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"I will be there." I told her.

"It is expected that you will stay the evening at your home with your parents and will come back Monday morning. Therefor you will be excused from your classes on Monday." Professor McGonagall told me. She then handed me a piece of paper. "This will excuse you if you have any problems with the professors."

"Thank you Professor." I tell her solemnly and head off with the others.

"What was that about?" Ron asked motioning to the retreating backs of Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

"I have to go to the muggle hospital tomorrow. Sorry Hermione I guess I won't make it to our study session." I explain. As we approach the main hall everybody is waiting for us. Draco sees me and his face lights up. I grin and he holds his arm out. I rest my hand in the crook of his arm and we all set off.

The cold late October wind is biting. I pull my cloak tighter around me. I hear Draco mumble something and then I am instantly flooded with warmth. I look up at him and grin. He tries to keep a straight face but I see the corner of his lip twitch.

"Warming spell." He whispers in my ear before pecking my check. We are walking behind the others. Ron and Hermione are holding hands and Harry is talking adamantly with Charlie. Fred and George are talking wildly with the others while Percy looks bored.

Upon our arrival in Homemade we go straight to the Three Broomsticks. We all settle in and order some hot beverages and snacks. I rest against Draco. His arm slung leisurely around my shoulders as he looks the other way and talks with Bill. I am in the middle of laughing at a joke George made when Ron decides to bring my previous meeting to light.

"Ginny got some interesting news on our way to meet you guys." Ron begins.

"RON!" I yell.

"What? Were you just not going to tell them?" He asked me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Not until dinner. I wanted to enjoy today not dread tomorrow." I tell him.

"Sorry, but I think they have a right to know." Ron stuck to his decision. I see him wince and Hermione shoot him an angry glare. I smile knowing she just nudged him hard.

"Do you have something to share?" Charlie asks. I look around as all eyes are on me.

"I guess I do now." I grumble. Madame Rosmerta comes back with our drinks and snacks.

"What was that?" Charlie grinned. I shoot him an evil look and explain the situation.

"Tomorrow morning I am going to the muggle hospital. They are going to run some tests. It has been awhile since they switched me to the stronger stuff and they want to see if it makes a difference." I explain. "Also I'll my staying at the Burrow tomorrow. I think they are anticipating bad news and they want me home to deal with it. I will be back on Monday and I'll return to classes on Tuesday." I wait and there is silence all around.

"What happens if nothing has changed?" Katie asked. George kicked her under the table. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"We aren't talking about it." George commented.

"Well why not!" She shouted back.

"Because we aren't!" George's voice began to rise.

"George stop, it is ok." I intervene.

"No it's not Gin." Fred starts.

"Oh jeez, you boys need to start accepting this." I demand.

"We won't accept it Gin." Percy butts in.

"Why not?" I demand.

"You know why." Ron interjects.

"You have known about this for months." I reason.

"Just because we have known about it doesn't mean we are thrilled with it Gin." Bill says. At this point I can see everybody who doesn't have the last name if Weasley is very confused.

"I am going to explain." I start.

"NO!" George and Fred yell together.

"Why not?" I say again.

"Because you dying is not something we are ok with Gin. So we aren't going to talk about what happens if this doesn't work. We aren't ready." Charlie whispers. The silence that fills the bar is deafening.

"Well tough toadstools. You need to get ok with it. I hate to be the one to break it down for you but my chances of survival here are almost nonexistent. I need you all to understand the possibility of the results tomorrow. I want to talk about it once and I want to talk about it now. We will get it all out and then we will enjoy our day. There will be shopping and good food. It is going to be great. Got it?" I am standing now and breathing heavily by the end of my speech. I look around to my brothers, my glare burning holes in their heads.

The boys all avoided my gaze. I feel bad for an instant knowing that they just don't want to say goodbye.

"Well?" I ask again, softer this time. One by one the boys raised their heads and agreed to my terms. I give them a soft smile and look back towards Katie. She looks upset and I try to quell her fears. "It is alright, what was your question again Katie?

"What happens if the new stuff isn't working?" She asked me timidly, looking at George for reassurance. He was staring into his lap but gave her hand a light squeeze.

"If the tumor doesn't show signs of shrinking they will keep me on it for one more month. If after that it hasn't shrunk then they will stop treatment." I explain swallowing my tears.

"What does it mean exactly to stop treatment?" came a soft voice from right next to me. I look down at his soft gray eyes. They hold nothing but tenderness and fear. I know he doesn't want to hear what I am going to say.

"It means that they stop giving me the chemo and I wait to die." I say. I am keeping my tears at bay for now. Nobody speaks. The twins haven't lifted their gaze from their laps and the girls are sitting quietly next to them. Percy fiddles with the hem of his sleeve and Bill is stroking Fleur's arm while staring straight ahead. Ron grips Hermione's hand but doesn't take his eyes off the table. Harry is busy looking everywhere but at me. Charlie and Draco are the only ones looking directly at me. Draco reaches up and takes my hand. He squeezes it tight.

"Are they any other questions?" Charlie asked his voice thick with emotion.

"Will you stay in school?" Hermione asked.

"Until I am too weak to attend classes, I will." I tell her. I originally thought I would leave if I ever found out it wasn't going to work, but now I have Draco and I would much rather be with him at school dying then alone in my room dying. Draco hasn't said anything and we are all just quiet. I sat back down and I grip Draco's hand as tight as I can.

"There is nothing else right?" Bill asks. Nobody says a word. "Wonderful, well let's go spend some money and enjoy the day together. Tomorrow will come and none of us can stop it. Right now we just have to worry about today."

We head back out into the blustery wind. Draco and I lag behind the others it is easier for us to touch and kiss if I don't have six brothers staring at us from behind. Everybody is entering Zonko's joke shop. All of a sudden Draco pulls me off into an alley. His lips find mine. The kiss is harsh and rough. It is all emotion.

"Tonight?" He whispers briskly. I nod as I am too taken aback to speak. After another mild assault on my lips he pulls away and leads me back out into the street. We join the others in Zonko's.

They rest of the day went smoothly. The twins pulled pranks left and right and although he falls for it every time Ron was turned into a yellow canary at least once. It was fun and easy. Draco blended with my brothers like he had been there the whole time. I don't know if they were doing it for me only or because they actually like him but I'll take it. Draco seemed at ease and would joke with Harry just as easily as I had seen him joke with Zabini. By the time dinner rolled around we were famished. Bill led us to a new restaurant on the edge of town. They settled us into a table and the easy carefree chatter begun again. None of us noticed the table with two pale blondes across the restaurant.

It happened suddenly. One moment Draco was carefree and laughing and the next he was straight as a board. A cold voice filled the room and out chatter stopped.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood loving Weasley clan. I see some of you have sprung for newer robes. How nice of you to let the horses have their blankets back." Lucius Malfoy stood at the end of our table glaring down at us. Bill jumped to his feet wand held tightly at his side. I notice Draco had pulled his out as well and had it under the table. His face was calm as he started directly at his father.

"Leave Malfoy. This is a private party and you weren't invited." Bill demanded; his voice deadly.

"Now now, do not fret I am simply checking in on the scum of the pureblood lines." Lucius continued. Draco began to shake.

"You should really watch what you say." Draco said standing.

"You insolent boy, do you even know who I am?" Lucius sneered at Draco. If only he could see who was underneath the bracelet.

"You are a deatheater yet you choose to call this family the scum of the pure bloods. Tell me Lucius do you feel like a man when you torture your son into doing your bidding. How about when he was three and broke the vase that belonged to your mother? I am shocked he didn't die from the level of cruciatus curse you put on him. He was three." Draco is shaking. My hand grips his arm. My knuckles are white from clutching so hard. If he continues he will give himself away.

"How do you know that?" Lucius is livid.

"We are practicing Occlumency at school. Your son was hard to crack, but when I did I was able to learn some secrets on you Malfoy. Keep walking." Draco lied with ease. He stands staring into his father's cold calculating eyes.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Ask your son. Now get out." Draco won't back down. Not from him.

"You will regret this." Lucius storms off. The look that the woman is giving Draco is one that leaves questions to be asked. Once the Malfoy's had left Draco slumped back down into his seat. He took a few deep breathes and jumped back into his conversation with Percy. The rest of us just stared in silence. It was clear that he wanted to forget he ever said anything so we chose to ignore what happened and slowly the conversation picked up. As the end of the meal approached Draco excused himself to the loo. As soon as he was out of ear shot all eyes were on me.

"Did you know that?" Harry asked first.

"Yes, I am shocked it said it. He must have been very angry." I explained. I know they want answers. "Draco was not treated well as a child. He suffered a lot at his father's hand. His mother never hurt him but his father is a horrible horrible man."

"I never would have known. A three year old?" Bill is asked is amazement.

"Yes, Draco said it is one of the first things he can remember from his childhood. A lot of his other memories are filled with pain and loathing too." I told them. "Shh, he is coming back."

The conversation returned to laughter and ease by the time Draco had reached our table. When the waiter never brought our bill Charlie moved to go ask for it.

"Oh no Charlie, this one is on me. I insist after all the kindness and hospitality you have shown me it is the least I can do." Draco stated simply not leaving any room for discussion. The group had to disperse after that.

"We are going straight home from here Gin." Bill told me.

"I figured." I grin. I hug and kiss the cheeks of Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. I smile and hug Fleur.

"Don't have that baby without us." Ron called from behind me and Fleur let out a musical laugh.

"I vill try not to have ze baby." Fleur smiled at Ron. I kissed both her cheeks and hugged her tight. Katie and Angie were easier to hug and we said our goodbyes.

"Be careful getting up to the castle. Are you sure you don't want me to escort you?" Charlie asked giving me a last hug.

"No, we will be fine." I say giving his arm a rub for reassurance.

"I love you." He whispers to me.

"I love you all." I say out loud for them all to hear. With a chorus of byes the five of us headed back to castle leaving nothing but the sounds of popping behind us.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Leave them in the review box and I'll answer all that I can.

Ashtin


	7. Ch 7 The Results

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Ch. 7 The Results

Ginny POV

Once we returned to the castle an awkward silence filled the group.

"We will meet you inside Gin." Ron grumbled out then he, Harry and Hermione headed in. Draco and I stood outside as the bitter fall wind whipped around us.

"You go in first. How about I meet you in my room in about an hour" Draco asked me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to keep me warm.

"Yea, that sounds fine. That will give me time to go get my things." I stand on my tip toes and plant a kiss firmly on his lips before making my way into the castle. They were waiting for me just inside the doors and the four of us headed up the main staircase. Behind me the sound of the heavy doors closing caused me to look back. A cool and collected Draco walked in and headed towards the dungeons. He must have his own stuff to do before we meet.

"I still can't believe what Malfoy did today." Hermione said to me as we made our way to the common room. Ron and Harry were ahead discussing their transfiguration essay.

"I am not surprised." I reply. "He really isn't the person we thought he was."

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Of course." I tell her.

"Why him? There must be dozens of boys here who would drop at your feet if you wanted." Hermione asked and I laugh so hard I snort.

"I wouldn't say dozens Hermione, I think that is a little bit of a stretch. However I can think of a few. I have crushed on Draco for several years now. The thought that I was going to die gave me the courage I so desperately needed to confront him. I mean what did I have to lose, you know?" I explain.

"Yea I can see that." She smiles at me. Hermione has always been the most understanding of the group.

"I have a secret." I say quietly. I have wanted to talk to her about Draco for so long and now that she knows I can finally confide in her.

"Oh really? Is it bigger then you secretly dating the Slytherin King?" She giggles. We are slowing our pace now, trying to get as much distance between us and the boys as possible.

"You can't tell Ron or Harry." I tell her.

"I won't I promise." She swears she will keep it to herself.

"When this all started was fairly confident that he was a deatheater and I didn't care. I know I should have, but I just didn't. I wanted to feel something. I felt so numb, so alone and I needed to feel. He made me feel. I didn't care how dark he was." I explain. She is just looking at me astonished. We walk the rest of the way in silence. I am sure she is trying to digest what I told her.

We enter the common room and it is filled with laughter and warmth. Harry and Ron steal some free chairs left open by the fireplace and Hermione disappears to start working on homework. I steal away to my dorm to put an overnight bag together. I throw in an outfit for my trip to the muggle hospital in London tomorrow. I put my History of Magic book along with some ink, quills, and parchment on top of the clothes to hide them. I want people to think I am heading to the library. I try sneaking out of the common room with nobody seeing me but that plan didn't pan out.

"Ginny!" Colin called out to me and motioned for me to come over. He and Lavender Brown were playing exploding snap at the table next to Ron. I scooted over already practicing my escape speech in my head.

"Hi Colin, hi Lavender." I greet them both with a cheery smile. Lavender gives me a forced grin and places her hand possessively on Colin's.

"Hey Ginny, where are you heading?" Colin asks as he makes his next move destroying all of Lavender's chances of winning.

"Library, I have an essay from Binns do so. So I'll talk to you later." I respond. I see Ron snort out of the corner of my eye. I know he knows I am lying. I just don't care. I wave and head out the door. I have places to be.

The walk to Draco's room was easy. I was able to avoid detection and sneak in. I dropped my bag in his personal living area and head back towards the bedroom when the sound of raised voices filled my ears.

"You are slipping Draco." I heard the sound cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"I am sorry father." I hear the forced apology from Draco.

"What is going on there? Do I need to come and teach you myself?" Lucius threatened. "Who was that boy?"

"He is a nobody. No father I will not fail again." Draco promised.

"You better not. We do not need family secrets wandering about." Lucius continued.

"Yes father." Draco's disciplined voice fills the air.

"I will be seeing you at Christmas. We will be having a very special guest." Lucius finished. I bet I know who that special guest is.

"Yes father." I wait for several moments of silence. I push the door open just a little to see Draco sitting on his bed staring into the roaring fire.

"Draco?" I ask quietly. Draco turns and his face holds an extremely worried look. I see him smile wiping any traces or fear from his face.

"Hello love." He makes his way to me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"You heard that?" He nods in the direction of the fireplace.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I tell him. I feel bad for overhearing.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I have no secrets from you Red." He pulls me in tight and makes me forget all about his father.

When I wake the moonlight falls through the drapes lighting the room. The sheets are wrapped tightly around me and I can feel Draco tracing light circles on my skin. I turn my head to his side and he is staring at me with tears in his eyes.

"Draco." I whisper and reach for him.

"Shhh." He tells me and pulls me in tight. We lay there in the silence just being with each other. After a time I speak.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I think I need to talk to Dumbledore." He tells me.

"Talk to Dumbledore?" I ask confused.

"My father wants me to take the mark this Christmas and I do not want to." He tells me. I hold my breath. "I want to spy."

"No." I tell him.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He demands.

"If you are caught." I trail off at the end. I can't say it.

"I won't be caught. It is the best and they would never see it coming." Draco explains.

"No." I state again.

"I am not asking you Gin. I am telling you. I am going to do this." Draco is certain and I shoot up out of the bed.

"Not asking? You are telling me? Who are you Draco Malfoy to tell me anything?!" I angrily start gathering my clothes that had been tossed around in our earlier haste to forget.

"Red…" Draco starts.

"No." I put my hand up and dress quickly. Draco is struggling to pull on some pants. I head out into the living area.

"Come on Gin. Can't you see that this is important?" He asks me grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Yes but I don't want you to" I begin again but my words get caught in my throat.

"I know, please Gin don't leave. Stay with me." Draco is pleading. I think of the events that are coming my way. I know why he wants to do this. I know that he feels like he has to and I know that I am powerless to stop it. I stand there starring at him with my bag on my shoulder. I know he has won this battle. I know that he is going to do it whether I want him to or not. I drop my bag and go to him. We stand there hugging for several minutes.

"I am sorry. I know what you are saying. I am just, scared. You mean so much to me Draco that if something happened to you I don't know what I would do." I tell him and he holds me tighter.

"I know." He whispers. He kisses me softly and starts tugging me back into his bedroom.

This time when I wake the sun is barely rising. I dress quickly and quietly. Draco barely moves as I lean down and give him a soft good bye kiss. I leave a note on his desk promising to owl with information as soon as possible. I slip out and head to breakfast. I have about an hour before I have to go to the infirmary.

Ron is already at breakfast. He and Hermione are reading over the Daily Prophet while Harry is conversing with Neville.

"Good morning!" I smile cheerily. I am dressed in simple jeans with a long sleeve V-neck shirt. I have a hooded jumper stuffed into my bag for later. The muggle hospitals are always freezing. They say it has something to do with killing germs or something like that. I am not really sure.

"Morning." They greet me and I blend into the table. I eat and joke with my housemates. Time passes and I see Ron glance down at the watch on his wrist.

"Come on Gin, I'll walk you upstairs." Ron stands and kisses Hermione on the top of her head. Ron and I head in the direction of the doors, practically running Draco over when we reach the doors. I lock eyes with him. There is a split second of worry and then it is gone. Ron and I leave him standing in the middle of the doorway with no words exchanged.

"Good Morning Ms. Weasley." Madame Pomfrey greets me as we walk in. There is a fire going and I can see the pouch of floo powder sitting on the nearby stool.

"Good Morning." I respond. I turn to Ron. "I'll owl as soon as I know something."

"I know, love you Gin Bug." Ron tells me squeezing my hand.

"Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey holds the pouch out to me.

"Love you too Ronald." I tell him grabbing a handful of the powder.

"The Burrow!" I shout and drop the powder. I am whisked away and lose sight of the hospital wing and my warm friendly living room greets me. I step out of the fire place and brush off any soot. Nobody is there is greet me.

"Mum, Dad?" I call out. I hear something drop in the kitchen and I head that way. Mum is bustling over the sink preparing something. I can see dad out in the garden through the window. I stop and watch mum for a minute before speaking again.

"Hi mum." I try again and she lets out a startled cry.

"Oh goodness Ginevra. You scared me. Hello dear." She reaches me in a few steps and embraces me in a strong hug, I missed her. I hug her tightly breathing in the scent of her hair. The sound of the backdoor closing and my dad has entered our tiny kitchen. I break away from mum and hug him next.

"Hi Gin Bug." Dad said and kissed my forehead. "I just got the car started. Molly are you ready?"

"Yes Arthur. You two head out I'll grab my bag and we will be off." Mum wandered into the depths of the house. Dad looked at me and shrugged and we walked out into the early morning air. The car ride to the London wasn't horrible. I want to tell them about Draco but I don't know how. I mostly talk about classes. I tell them how happy everybody is that Ron and Hermione finally got together. It is nice checking in and having time for just us. It didn't happen much growing up.

The hospital is cold as I knew it would be. I pull the hooded jumper tighter around me. Another depressing side effect is the weight loss. I am smaller than before so I get colder a little easier. They make me dress in a horrible thin gown and lead me away from my parents. I lay on the plastic bed and they put my head in some weird cage thing. They cover me with a blanket and tell me to lie very still. They push a few buttons and walk away. The table is now moving into a huge tunnel. This is the worst part I think. I close my eyes and think about last night.

Flashback

" _What do you think is going to happen?" Draco asked me nonchalantly._

" _I don't know." I reply. We are trying to think of something to say. It is awkward._

" _Are you going to tell them?" Draco asked me._

" _Tell who what?" I ask eating pumpkin pasties._

" _Your parents, about you and me?" Draco is cautious here. I know he is probing for my feelings on the subject._

" _Do you want me to?" I ask._

" _Only if you want to." Draco takes the remainder of the treat and pops it into his mouth, a mischievous grin in place of the once worried grin._

" _Why you thief!" I call out and tackle him. We are then trapped in the moment all other conversation lost._

End of Flashback

The machine makes a lot of loud noises. There is a lot of banging and it reminds me of the ghoul in our attic after the twins have been messing with him. I try to block out the banging. The muggles put these things on my ear. I think they called them headphones. I mean, I don't know a lot about muggle things but I have seen a tellyphone before. I remember the first summer that Ron was back from Hogwarts he tried to call Harry at the muggle's on the tellyphone. From what I can remember it didn't go well. Well these headphone things are nothing like the tellyphone so I guess they must be a different phone thing. There is music coming from them. It sounds like an American singing. I try to focus on what she is singing. It is proving to be harder than I thought.

"Alright Ms. Weasley it is all done now. Somebody will be in a minute to help you out." A woman's voice echoes in my ears and the American has stopped singing. I hear the light clicking of heels on linoleum and then the plastic bed I am laying on starts to move. The technician leads back to a room where I am allowed to redress. After I am situated a nurse shows up and brings me back to my parents. They have been eagerly waiting in the hospital room they gave us.

"Well?" Mum asks jumping to feet when we walk in.

"I don't have the answer yet. The doctor will be in shortly with the information." The nurse then leaves us alone to sit and contemplate the future. We don't speak. The three of us staring off and lost in our own worlds. A firm knock on the door brought me falling back to reality. The doctor pushed open the door and her eyes locked with mine and I knew.

The ride home is silent. I don't think mum has stopped crying. Dad is just straight faced, his gaze wanders out into the afternoon sun. I stare out the window. How am I going to write this out? How do I tell them all how sorry I am? Dad pulls up into our drive and we make the trip up the path to the house. Charlie is leaning against the door frame when we pull up. I get out of the car and launch myself at him. He already knows; I can feel it in his hug. Behind me mum's pain filled wails crush me.

At Hogwarts

Ronald Weasley paced around the castle all day, his mind wandering throughout the day. He tried to get some flying practice in. He got about thirty minutes into his dive training before he lost interest. He attempted to finish up some homework but that wasn't happening. He opted to take a walk hoping to clear his head. While walking on the edge of the Forbidden Forest he ran into Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Draco. Draco had been sitting on a fallen rotting log and was starring off into the woods. He didn't even flinch when Ron spoke.

"Waiting. Do you know when they would know the results?" Draco asked, his eyes unwavering from the forest.

"I don't know. Gin said she would owl me as soon as she heard anything." Ron sat on the log next to Draco.

"I'm scared." Draco said quietly.

"Me too." Ron replied. The two boys sat there together in a silence that was neither awkward nor uncomfortable, it just was there.

"Where are your friends? Aren't the three of you always together?" Draco asked honestly.

"I think they knew I wanted to be alone." Ron told him. Draco nodded in understanding.

"Why are you sitting with me then?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes being alone is better with company." Ron stated simply.

"Thanks." Draco said looking at Ron for the first time.

"Right back at you." Ron replied, giving a halfhearted grin. The air was calm and there was no wind. The silence between the two of them was comfortable. They just needed somebody else to be around. Not speaking, just there. Dinner was approaching and Ron got up to leave.

"Headed to dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I am hoping that there is an owl waiting for me." Ron explained wiping the dirt from his jeans. Draco gave a slight nod of understanding and Ron turned to walk away.

"I am joining the Order." Draco blurted out, his eyes locking with Ron.

"What?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"I already talked to Dumbledore. I am 17 and they can't stop me." Draco explained. "I know you think I'm evil or bad or whatever but I am not. I want to do right by her. I want to be who she deserves. I just wanted you to hear it from me is all." Draco explained.

"Oh, we are already in the Order." Ron told him.

"I know, Dumbledore told me." Draco explains. There is no need for any other discussion on the matter. Draco knows Ron is going to go tell the others and he is going to have just deal with it. "You can only tell them. I am going to be playing spy and the more people who know the less likely I'll be able to remain a spy for long."

"Understood. I'll let you know if I hear from Gin. Make sure you eat something Malfoy, you look like crap." Ron walked away back up to the castle. Draco waited until Ron was a safe distance away before heading back up to the castle himself.

Ron pushed through the Great Hall doors. Harry and Hermione had saved him a seat and he settled in beside Hermione and facing Harry.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Around, I couldn't concentrate on anything. No word from Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing yet, sorry mate. Don't worry I am sure something will come soon." Harry tried to comfort Ron but he was uninterested. Ron filled his plate with food and allowed himself to be swept away in the conversation between Colin and Neville.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall attempting to act as though nothing was bothering him. He sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat don't next to Blaise.

"Where have you been all day?" Blaise asked.

"That stupid potion's essay has had me swamped for days. All finished now though." Draco smirked and bit into an apple. Crabbe and Goyle were going on about the latest vixens to walk the halls of Hogwarts. Draco was completely uninterested until he heard them say the name Weasley.

"Did you see how hot the little Weasley is this year?" Crabbe commented.

"I wouldn't mind a romp in the sheets with her." Blaise added, wagging his eyebrows and Draco. Draco gritted his teeth.

"I would want more than one." Goyle chimed in and laughed loudly with Crabbe.

"Too bad she is a mudblood loving slut. I could really show her a good time." Came the voice of another Slytherin boy on the opposite side of Crabbe.

"She is a Weasley and could do way better than you. Let's talk about something more appealing." Draco tried to steer the conversation away from his Red. His hands were clenched in fists under the table. Blaise gave Draco a questioning look but dropped it.

"How about that Loopy Luna Lovegood?" Draco said innocently enough looking at Blaise with a slight smirk.

"Oh yea, another fine choice." The Slytherin nobody said and the boys dove further into that conversation. Blaise just kept getting redder by the second and kicking Draco every time somebody mentioned shagging Luna. Draco forgot himself in the moment. For just a little bit at dinner tonight he was able to enjoy just being with friends and worrying about the normal teenage stuff. At least until a brown owl flew in with a letter clutched in his talons.

Ron was wrapped in conversation about the next Quidditch match when Dennis Creevey pointed up at the owl flying right towards him.

"Bit late for owl post isn't it?" Dennis remarked. The owl landed in front of Ron dropping the letter and nipping lightly at his fingertips. Ron fed him a treat off his plate and the owl flew off to the Owlery. The handwriting on the outside of the letter was Ginny's neat script. He could feel several sets of eyes on him as he reached for the letter with shaking hands.

"Wonder who is sending a letter to Weasel this late?" Commented Crabbe as his table went back to enjoying their dinner.

"Oh, do shut up Crabbe." Draco muttered and continued to stare over at the Gryffindor table.

Ron peeled open the letter and started to read.

 _Dearest Ron,_

 _The treatment isn't causing the tumor to shrink. Don't fret though. The tumor has not grown in size which the muggle doctor says is a good thing. They decided to add another month on. So next month I have to come back for another scan and then another if that shows no changes as well. It isn't growing Ron. I know this news isn't what you were hopping for but at least it is some good news. I'll be back tomorrow at dinner. I'll tell you everything in detail I promise. I love you. Please don't worry. Tell Draco for me please? I love you so much Ron. I'll see you soon._

 _Love Always,_

 _Gin_

Ron starred at the writing on the letter. He could feel the hot tears threatening to push free from behind his eyes. His hands began to shake as the anger he had been trying to keep bottled up built.

"Ron." Hermione whispered softly reaching her hand out to touch him. Ron jumped up and away from the table he had just been touched with a hot poker.

"BLOODY HELL!" He screamed and threw the letter onto the table. The room was silent and all eyes were on him. He met Draco's gaze and there was instant understanding. Then he turned and strode from the room.

Draco looked back to the Harry and Hermione. They were pouring over the letter left behind. He watched the realization dawn on Hermione's face and Harry's blank stare. He already knew from the way Ron had reacted. Well this is unfortunate.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

What do we think? Reivew review review. I am excited to hear what you think!

Ashtin


	8. Ch 8 Next Steps

What do I say?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is sick and with so very little time left she embarks on a relationship in a rather weird place. Can Draco find a way to save her before the only woman he has every truly been in love with dies in his arms? D/G

Ch. 8 Next Steps

Ginny POV

After we got the results Dad sent owls to the older boys letting them know. Shortly after we got home Bill and the twins showed up. I know they just want to be here for me but I am starting to feel like I am suffocating. We ate dinner in almost complete silence, even the twins were silent. It was awkward. Nobody was talking and mum was bursting into a new set of tears every few minutes. I can't take the silence anymore.

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy." I blurt out. I look about the room and the silence continues for a moment. I meet the gaze of my father. He already knows. I turn to look immediately at Charlie who is very interested in his potatoes. I shift my sightline over to Bill who is avoiding my gaze at all costs. "But you already know that don't you?"

"Yes, Bill and Charlie came over last night and we discussed it in detail." Dad explained. I shoot daggers at both of my brothers. Neither one makes eye contact.

"Aren't you going to yell or something?" I say looking back and forth between my parents.

"No dear. Your brothers told us about your day together yesterday and the conversation they had with Mr. Malfoy. Now we won't tell you we are thrilled with this…arrangement. However if you deem it to be a necessity, then we will cope." Mum told me in the calmest voice I have ever heard her use.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well Gin, we don't like that you are dating him but from what we have heard from your brothers and from the recent owl from Dumbledore we are warming up to the idea." Dad commented.

"Wait, you talked to Dumbledore? How does he have anything to do with this?" I ask, fully confused.

"Why yes, when the young Malfoy requested to join the Order he had to tell us." Mum explained.

"Wait, w-w-what?" I sputter my head is spinning. He did it, he joined and he didn't care at all what I said.

"Well we don't know the details yet. He just spoke with Dumbledore today. Ginny dear, are you alright?" Mum is moving to me her hand outstretched to check my head for a fever. I push away from the table.

"I need some fresh air." I exclaim and rush out the kitchen door, grabbing my jumper off the hook as I pass it.

Inside the Burrow

"Oh Arthur, I don't think she knew." Molly exclaimed.

"Well, we sure as bloody hell didn't." Fred grumbled.

"Watch your language" Molly shot at Fred. Fred looked down and mumbled an apology to his mother. George snickered behind his hand but stopped instantly when Molly shot him a look equal to the one his twin received.

"No Molly, I do not think she was aware." Arthur stood and headed outside to find his little girl.

Ginny POV

I pull my jumper tighter around me; I found a bench tucked away on the porch and have attempted to hide myself here. I hear the groan of the screen door opening. I try to ignore it. I make a forced effort to look as far from the door as possible. This leaves me staring intently at the distant woods as a consequence. I can smell the snow in the air. It is a matter of days before it falls. It is going to be a white Halloween I guess. I hear somebody approaching. The footsteps are soft, almost timid. I look up and my dad is looking at me. His face is blank. I have no idea what he is thinking. He sits next to me and together we stare past the garden. After some time in the silence my dad moves his arm around my shoulder. I feel him pull me in and I stay there, wrapped in his presence, lost in time.

"You should be proud of him." Dad tells me. "It can't be easy to walk away from everything he has ever known."

"I know, and I am. It is just scary. I can't imagine losing him. I know it sounds crazy and I know we haven't been together long. I know we are young and I know that in the grand scheme of things it might never work. Hell I may not even make it to the end of the school year, but dad, I love him. I know it. I have this weird feeling when I am with him. Like the world around us has stopped and we are the only two people in the world. It's weird." I must sound crazy, my poor father.

"I met your mother at Hogwarts, and I knew then the same thing I know now. It isn't crazy. I just wished you could be my little girl just a little longer." Dad said.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"So are we." He responds. I watch as the stars twinkle and settle deeper in my dad's arms.

Hogwarts

Draco wandered out of the Great Hall. It wasn't working, she wasn't getting better. It was time to contact his people. Draco stormed into his living area. He stomped right to his desk and plopped into the chair. Pulling out a clean piece of parchment he scrawled the letter using his lucky quill. It couldn't hurt right?

Ginny POV

The twins were laying on their stomachs on the floor in front of our living room fire. They were playing a game of exploding snap. I sat silently on our living room couch watching them play and throwing in my ideas on their strategies as they played. Charlie and father were talking in hushed whispers and mum was bustling over something in the kitchen. It is calm but I am really looking forward to going back to school. I miss Draco and I am sure he knows by now. A loud bang from the kitchen and the sounds of crying brought my attention to the kitchen door. The twins looked up and dad and Charlie stopped talking. My eyes lock onto my fathers. He was starting to stand but I rose to my feet instead.

"I'll go." I give him a weak smile and he nods. He sinks back down into his chair. I enter the kitchen slowly and see mum standing over the sink. She isn't moving and her shoulders are shaking as she cries. I can't even begin to imagine how she must be feeling about this. I make my way towards her. All of a sudden she turns.

"Ginny dear, what would you like for tomorrow's breakfast before you go back to school?" Mum asks her voice wavering. She wipes her tears away furiously but there is no fooling me, I already saw her crying.

"Oh Mum." I mutter and hug her as tight as I can.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I shouldn't be behaving like this. You need us to be strong." Mum says her voice filled with worry.

"Mum, I don't expect you to always be strong. You are allowed to be sad and scared sometimes." I say softly clutching her. We stand in the kitchen allowing the minutes to tick past. When I finally pull away she wipes the last of her tears from her eyes.

"I just don't know what I will do without you Ginny." She tells me.

"Don't worry mom, I am sure that you won't ever have to find out." I tell her with watery eyes and a brave face.

"Let's go join the others." She gives me a weak smile and pushes past me and into the family sitting room where everybody is gathered. I turn to leave when I see something headed towards the house. It is small at first and is growing in size as it approaches. I finally recognize it as Draco's large eagle owl. I open the window and the owl lands swiftly on the back of one of the dining room chairs. I make my way towards the owl and it's outstretched his leg. The owl nipped my hand softly and I fed him some treats we keep on hand for the Daily Prophet owls. The owl spread its large wings and flew out the window and back into the night. I unrolled Draco's letter and grinned at the sight of his handwriting.

 _Red,_

 _How are you feeling? I know that must be a stupid question to ask. I miss you. I saw Ron get to your letter. We didn't speak but I saw the way he reacted. I think it is safe to say the tumor didn't shrink? I know why you didn't send owl right away. I understand. I sent out an owl to my contacts. I am hoping to hear back. When you get back to Hogwarts come and find me. Don't worry, this doesn't change anything. I can't wait to see you. Again, I miss you and I am thinking about you often. I love you._

 _Love you Always,_

 _Draco_

I rolled the parchment back up and grinned broadly. I hear mum call my name from the other room and I head off into the sitting room.

Draco POV

The air is cool and crisp but I barely notice. I am standing in the clock tower starring off into the distance. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the footsteps of somebody coming up behind me.

"You know if you are caught up here you are going to be in trouble." A friendly voice filled the air and I turned to greet an old friend.

"Well I am head boy so if I am going to get in trouble just imagine what will happen to you." I give a broad grin as Blaise Zabini made his way to me.

"I'll just say you gave me permission." Blaise smiled back and nudged my arm. I smile back.

"What are you doing up here Blaise?" I asked.

"Looking for you. What is going on Draco?" Blaise asked me. "Don't lie. I know something is wrong. You have been different all year."

"I can't tell you." I tell him. I turn back and lean against the railing starring out into the night.

"Bullocks, you know you can tell me anything." Blaise insisted.

"My father can never find out nor can anybody else." I tell him, fighting an inner battle. I know I shouldn't tell him but I need to tell somebody. This is killing me.

"Draco, you can tell me. I am your best mate." Blaise whispers. He had moved next to me. His hand rested softly on my shoulder. A thickness fills my throat. I could feel the tears building and the kindness my friend was showing me was too much. The tears began to fall softly. I try wiping them away before opening my mouth to speak. I turn to look at Blaise. His eyes filled with concern and no judgement.

"I am in love with Ginny Weasley." I say. The moment the words left my mouth a feeling of total relief. I look over at Blaise who is staring at me with a solemn look on his face. Blaise sat in silence as I spilled some of the details to the secret that I had been keeping. When I finished he shifted and leaned on the railing. His gaze focused out on the dark evening sky.

"I know." Was all he said. I shifted my gaze to stare at him.

"How?" I asked.

"I see the secret glances. You were very interested tonight when the Weasley boy received the owl. I just put it all together. Don't worry, I am fairly confident I am the only one who sees it. Most of the others in our house are too selfish to care at all about what other people are doing." Blaise tells me. I stay silent but give a curt nod.

"I don't know what to do Blaise." I tell him sounding exasperated.

"You do what you have been doing." He tells me and places his hand on my shoulder. We continue to stare out into the night. A thought creeps across my mind and I glance over at Blaise.

"How long have you and Lovegood been a thing?" I ask nonchalantly.

"We aren't, yet. She won't even give me the time of day." He tells me, annoyance lines his voice.

"That must be killing you." I mention.

"It is." He says. I can tell he is ready to end the conversation.

"Just know I am here if you want to talk or want advice. I did get the smallest Weasley to fall in love with me." I grin and stand a little taller. Blaise let out a deep laugh and shoved me a little harder than a gentle nudge.

"Come on Romeo, I have a potions essay and you are so good at potions. I could use your help." Blaise says and starts to leave. I look out into the evening sky once more before allowing him to lead me away.

Monday Morning Burrow

I wake early today. The sun hasn't even begun to rise. Last night mum decided that because I don't have to return to school until dinner that we are going to take a girls trip to Diagon Alley this morning. I dress quickly and head downstairs. Mum isn't in the kitchen yet so I begin the tea. I fill the tea kettle with water and place it on the stove letting the heat boil the water. I move over to family owl Clemence. We replaced Errol a year ago. He now lives a quiet life in the woods on our property. Clemence gives me a soft hoot and reaches her leg out for my letter to Draco. I tie the letter to her leg, give her a treat, and she flies off into the sunrise. A small grumble from my stomach lets me know how hungry I am. I lug two frying pans out from the cupboard and lay them on the stove. I drag out the eggs and sausage and get started on breakfast.

Before long the delicious smells of breakfast are wafting in the air. I hear mum and dad bustling upstairs and moments later dad bounds into the kitchen. I grin and hand him a piping cup of tea. He grins and takes the tea gratefully. He places a kiss on the top of my head and finds the Daily Prophet has already been delivered that morning. I had already placed it at his place at the table.

"Morning Gin Bug." Dad said behind his Daily Prophet.

"Morning Dad." I smiled with my back to him. I am loading his plate with eggs, sausage and toast. I place his plate in front of him and he sets the paper aside. The sun is glaring in through the window and blinding him at the table. He raised his wand to put a tinting charm on the window but the room grows darker that instant. I glance to the door where mum is shoving her wand into the pocket of her robes.

"Morning Ginny dear." She says and moves over to the stove. "Oh darling I would have made breakfast."

"Don't worry mum. This was too easy." I grin at her. She kisses me briskly on the cheek and sends me off to eat my breakfast.

"Ginny dear would you still like to go to Diagon Alley this morning before heading back to school?" She asks me as I swallow some piping hot eggs.

"Yes. It will be nice to spend some together just the two off us. Don't you think?" I ask.

"Yes darling that does sound wonderful." She sits down next to me and the breakfast conversation turns into our everyday routine.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well what do we think? I am sorry this is so late getting to you. My husband just left for a deployment with the US Army and being alone with a two year old doesn't allow for a lot of writing. I am already about halfway done with the next chapter so that should be out soon. Please comment and let me know what you think!

~Ashtin


End file.
